Prisoner of my Desire
by Elly3981
Summary: Kidnapped and brought to Riovanes, Alma schemes to escape but find herself strangely drawn to her handsome abductor; when the opportunity arises, will she be able to bring herself to leave him? FINISHED
1. The Abduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy Tactics and am not making any money off of this fanfic (although that would be nice)^^ The cover art is by DeviantArt member VnyX and the larger version can be found here: art/Alma-and-Izlude-Doubting-408239753  
**

**Chapter 1: The Abduction**

The sun had just set when the Knights Templar of the Glabados Church returned to Riovanes Castle after finishing their raid on Orbonne Monastery. Their leader, Vormav Tingel, was on business elsewhere so he left his son and second-in-command, Izlude, in charge of searching for the Germonik Scriptures, telling him to do whatever it takes to find them. Unfortunately, the raid had failed to turn up the legendary lost book because one of the knights under Izlude's command had killed Simon, the head priest and only person who knew the whereabouts of the book.

Since he and his men could not find the scriptures, Izlude assumed that Ramza had probably gotten to them first so he kidnapped the young nobleman's sister, Alma, to take back to Riovanes Castle for questioning and possibly use as a hostage later to get the book back from Ramza if the heretic did have them. Unfortunately for him, the young noblewoman did not let him take her without a fight. As soon as Izlude returned to Riovanes, he left Alma in the custody of one of his knights and went to his room to treat his wounds. As he sat in front of the mirror on his dresser and examined his injuries, a faint smile came to his lips as he remembered the one who had caused them. It wasn't everyday that someone managed to get one over him, and one so delicate and frail at that. He closed his eyes as he thought back to that fateful encounter.

**SSSSSS**

_It was the last few moments of the raid on Orbonne Monastery. The raid took less than ten minutes and in that short period of time, the Knights Templar had completely trashed the place, turning it upside-down and inside-out in their desperate search for the Germonik Scriptures and killing anyone who got in their way. Izlude knew that the head priest Simon Pen Rakshu, was the most likely person to know the whereabouts of the ancient book but before he could arrest him for questioning, one of his knights had unknowingly killed the head priest._

_Not only did Izlude fail to turn up the Germonik Scriptures, he also had Wiegraf urging him to leave quickly because Ramza was leaving the basement of the monastery and returning to the main floor to confront him for ordering the raid. As Izlude was preparing to leave with his knights, he ran into a well-dressed blonde girl not much younger then he was. He realized that this girl was one of the last people seen with Simon and hoped that she might know the whereabouts of the scriptures so he decided to take her back to Riovanes Castle for questioning._

_Despite all the heavy fighting around him, he couldn't help noticing how lovely the girl was with her long honey-colored hair that she wore tied back in a ponytail with a red silk ribbon and the fine, delicate features of her face as well as her sparkling sapphire blue eyes. He was awed at the young woman's beauty and it would have been love at first sight except for the fact that he had to subdue her and take her back to Riovanes._

_As he approached her, he sheathed his sword and made a beckoning gesture. "Come with me." He told her calmly "There are some questions I need to ask you. Just come quietly and I won't hurt you."_

_"Like hell you won't!" the girl shouted. "Why should I trust you? For all I know, you might use me as a hostage to get to my brother and kill me later when I am no longer of any use to you!"_

_Izlude was taken aback at the girl's defiance and fearlessness; since it seemed unlikely that she would leave quietly and willingly with him, he had no choice but to take her by force. He quickly charged forward and grabbed the girl by her arms in an attempt to sling her over his shoulder and carry her off but wasn't prepared for her dramatic reaction._

_He had expected the girl to resist by trying to push him away or pull back like other girls normally would but what he got instead caught him completely off guard. When he grabbed her, she struggled with all her strength, managing to free one of her hands and strike him across the face. The unexpected blow stunned him for a moment, long enough for her to free her other hand and strike him again in her attempt to escape._

_"Let go of me!" she screamed. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Izlude quickly grabbed her again before she could run away, but she struggled more fiercely than ever._

_"Miss, please calm down!" he cried. "I swear I won't hurt you! Just come quietly!" He knew he was just wasting his breath because there was no way she was going to leave without a struggle. When he saw the defiant expression on her face, he knew what he had to do. Returning her vicious glare, he snarled "Fine, Miss. If you want to do this the hard way, so be it." He tried again to capture her but she continued to fight back. All his knightly training did not prepare him for this; the blonde girl punched and scratched his face and neck with her long fingernails, drawing blood and barely missing one of his eyes. She also pulled his hair and bit him when his neck came within her reach. She may have appeared delicate and frail on the surface but her actions seemed to suggest otherwise; By God, the girl was as strong as a wild mare!_

_Although the girl was unarmed, she was still able to injure him in very unpleasant ways. Since the other knights had their hands full, he had to subdue her alone and barley succeeded. He had already sustained a good number of face and neck injuries by the time he managed to knock her out. By then, he was pretty much exhausted so leaving the rest to Wiegraf, Izlude left Orbonne Monastery and headed back to Riovanes Castle. As soon as he returned, he left the girl under the custody of his knights while he went back to his room to examine and treat his injuries._

**SSSSSS**

Izlude winced in pain as he dabbed a piece of cloth moist with some healing potion on one of his facial wounds. Although none of his injuries were serious, it was possible that a gash on his cheek was deep enough to leave a scar; his scalp also ached from having his hair pulled. Despite all the trouble the girl had caused him, Izlude still could not bring himself to despise her. In fact, he admired her bravery and fiery spirit as well as beauty. Realizing that he had taken an interest with her even though they had just met a few hours ago, he decided to see her again after he finished patching himself up.

Later that evening, Izlude went down to the dungeons of Riovanes Castle to see the young girl he had kidnapped earlier. As he approached the cell where she was being kept, he was greeted by a single guardsman assigned to watch her. When Izlude stepped into the light, the guardsman noticed the healing welts, gashes, bruises, and bite marks on his face and neck and his eyes widened.

"Sir Izlude!" he gasped. "What on God's earth happened to you? Did you get into a fight with a wild animal or something?" The young knight blade smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." He replied with a bitter laugh. "Anyway, where's the girl I took from Orbonne earlier?"

"She's in here chained to the wall. I'd be careful if I were you, sir. Even though she's restrained, don't get too close, she's pretty unpredictable. She nearly bit off the ear of one of the guards before we could restrain her."

_I'm not surprised_, Izlude thought. But instead of voicing his thoughts, he simply said "Don't worry, I'll be careful." And with that, he opened the door to the cell and went in, closing it behind him.

The cell was dimly lit with only two torches on the wall for light. Izlude found the blond girl he took from Orbonne Monastery sitting on the floor, dozing, her wrists chained to the wall. Her dress was dirty and torn in many places and her hair was mussed, most of it sticking outside of her ponytail. Making sure he was a safe distance away from her, he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Excuse me, Miss." The girl looked up and when she saw him, her eyes widened. Even in this dim light, she could still recognize him as the man who abducted her.

"You!" she cried. "You're the one who brought me here! What do you want from me now? Are you her to gloat over my predicament?" The young knight shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to have to use force but you left me no choice. It was nothing personal; I hope you understand."

The young girl laughed bitterly. "Understand?! You kidnap me, lock me up in a dungeon, and now you're asking me to understand?! You've got some nerve, Mister!"

Despite himself, Izlude grew angry. He came here to see if she was all right despite what happened between them and she mocked him for his trouble. He didn't have to take this! He could just leave her here and let the guards do what they wanted with her!

Breathing in deeply and calming himself, he continued slowly. "In spite of what you think, Miss, I am not here to 'gloat over your predicament' as you say. I came to check up on you and maybe offer you something to eat and a more comfortable place to stay."

The girl stared at him, puzzled. "And why would you do that?" she asked, not mockingly, but curiously.

"Because you are not my prisoner, but my guest. I do have some questions for you but I also want you to be comfortable during your stay here at Riovanes. So do you accept my offer? Or would you prefer to spend the rest of your stay in this filthy dungeon?"

The girl was surprised at his politeness and offer even though he had brought her here against her will. She didn't know why, but deep down, she had the feeling that the knight was genuine in his desire to help her. When he stepped into the light she got a closer look at him and noticed for the first time how attractive he was with his dark hair, handsome face, and muscular physique. Looking the knight in the face and managing a polite smile, she said:

"All right."

Izlude smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Miss… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Alma" the girl answered. "Alma Beoulve." Izlude raised an eyebrow.

"Alma Beoulve? As in Ramza Beoulve?"

"Yes. Ramza is my older brother, as are Dycedarg and Zalbag Beoulve."

_I understand now_, he thought, _back at the monastery, she mentioned being used as a hostage to get to her brother but I never thought that brother would be Ramza Beoulve._

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't keep a noblewoman such as yourself locked up in here. Wait here for a minute. I'll have someone escort you to your room, serve you dinner, and get you some new clothes. After you're refreshed, we can talk."

"New clothes?" Alma was puzzled at first but when she looked down and saw her torn and dirty dress, she blushed and giggled softly. "Oh, I see. Well, thank you Mister…"

"Izlude Tingel, knight blade at your service."

"Right. Thank you, Izlude."

"You're welcome. Just wait here." And with that, he left her and went outside. When the guard saw him, he asked:

"So did you get any information out of the prisoner, sir?"

"Not yet."

"If she won't talk, we can always torture her."

"No, that won't be necessary." Izlude replied. "I really don't think she knows anything, but if she does, I will find a more effective way to make her talk."

"Really? How so?"

"It's not your concern." Izlude said irritably, annoyed that the guardsman was starting to pry. "I'm sending a maid to escort her to her room and serve her dinner. As long as she's here, she is my guest and will be treated as such. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Soon after Izlude had left, he sent a young maid to escort Alma to her room and serve her dinner. When she arrived at her chambers, she marveled at the room's beauty. There was a large bed with soft satin sheets that matched the window curtains as well as exquisitely carved wooden tables and drawers. There was also a bathroom with running water, much to her amazement. Back home, even at Beoulve Castle, she still had to draw water from a well for a bath. There was a plate of food on one of the tables along with a glass of fine wine and a new dress on her bed. After escorting her to her chambers, the maid filled the tub with hot water for Alma's bath. Before she left, she told the young noblewoman to eat her dinner first while waiting for the water to cool down. After that, she made a courteous bow to Alma and left. When the scent of the meal caught her attention, Alma realized for the first time how hungry she was; she hadn't had anything to eat since she was taken from Orbonne; the raid began just before the monastery inhabitants was to have lunch.

As Alma ate her dinner of roasted pheasant, bread, and vegetables and sipped on her wine, she wondered why the mysterious knight blade who abducted her was being so courteous to her now. Then a thought came to her as she remembered why the Knights Templar had raided the monastery in the first place. _That's right_, she thought, _they came for the Germonik Scriptures and when they couldn't find them, Izlude kidnapped me because he thinks I know where they are!_ If it was possible, she would have tried to escape but unfortunately, there was no way out of the castle. There were guards around every corner and she could not climb out of the windows either because her room was on the highest floor of the castle. All she could do now is eat, bathe, and get dressed.

After she had finished eating, Alma hid the Holy Stone Ramza gave her under the bed before taking off her torn and dirty dress and took a bath. As she slowly plunged into the warm water, she sighed with relief. After such an eventful day, the water felt wonderful against her bare skin and she took her time lathering herself with soap to wash off the grim from her struggle with Izlude and brief stay in the dungeon. As Alma leaned back to relax, her thoughts wondered back to the dark-haired knight. He said he wanted to ask her some questions; no doubt they had something to do with the scriptures. But why go through the trouble of providing her with a comfortable room, clothes, and food? Not that she minded as she had no desire to stay in the castle dungeon for God knows how long. But if the scriptures were the only thing Izlude cared about, he could have had her starved or tortured. No, there must be another reason for his hospitality where Alma was concerned. After all, she doubted many prisoners got this kind of generous treatment. Unfortunately, the only person who knew the answer to that was Izlude himself.

Since she could not leave the castle until she answered his questions, Alma relaxed in her room after getting dressed and sat on her bed as she combed her wet hair while waiting for the young knight blade to arrive. She didn't have to wait long. Not long after she finished combing her hair, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alma called. The door opened and Izlude walked into the room wearing a plain white shirt and brown leather pants. All of his wounds were healed except for the light scar on his right cheek from a gash that she made earlier. Making a formal bow to her, he smiled pleasantly and greeted her in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Good Evening, Miss Beoulve."

"You can forget the pleasantries." Alma snapped. "I know why you've brought me here and I know what you're after. And if you want the truth, I don't have the Germonik Scriptures."

"I know you don't have them" the knight replied smoothly. "But you must know who does and where I can find him." Alma glared at Izlude defiantly. She truly didn't know the whereabouts of the ancient book but she had a feeling that if anyone had found it by now, it would be Ramza and she wasn't about to betray him to this bastard, no matter how charming he was.

"Then you've just wasted your time because I haven't the slightest idea who has them either." She replied with her arms crossed, trying to imitate his coolness. She was not telling the whole truth and they both knew it. Izlude can tell the Beoulve girl wasn't used to lying and therefore wasn't really good at it. The fact that she turned her head and looked in another direction while telling him that was a dead giveaway. Her naiveté amused him to no end. Was she so clueless that she didn't know her life was in his hands? Though it was not something he would normally do, Izlude decided to humor her and play along for now.

"Are you sure?" he asked "I know you've lead a pretty sheltered life but the Beoulves are still well educated. As naive as you may be, I'm pretty sure you aren't THAT clueless."

"And just what do you mean by that, sir?"

"I mean I think you have an idea of who has the scriptures even if you're not sure. Hell, even I can figure it out. It's most likely to be your brother, Ramza, isn't it? After all, my men and I left no stone unturned before we left. And if they were at the monastery, I'm sure Wiegref would have found them by now and so far, I still haven't heard from him." Izlude knew he was making progress when he saw Alma's look of false confidence start to waver. But instead of answering his question, she gave him one of her own.

"If you think you already know who has the book, why bother to question me? I honestly don't know for sure and you can be wrong. Has the thought ever occurred to you that the scriptures might have been unknowingly destroyed in the raid? Your men were quite reckless. If that is the case, then holding me hostage would pointless."

As much as he hated to admit it, there was some logic in what Alma said; her reply seemed to confirm his suspicion that her guess was as good as his. But that didn't mean that there was no value in holding her. If his suspicion about the scriptures being in Ramza's possession was correct, then Alma would be useful as a hostage after all. He had also taken a liking to her and preferred to keep her out of the dungeon and near his own quarters where he could watch her.

"You may be right" Izlude replied "But if I were you, I'd keep my opinion to myself. My superiors are not as generous as I. If they believe there is no value in holding you, they would very likely have you disposed of. For your sake, I hope your brother does have the scriptures."

Alma shuddered as she realized that Izlude was right. "I see… then what will you do, keep me here until you find out?"

"Yes. And if you don't mind my saying so, I think you are far too lovely to do away with." His expression softened as he said this which surprised Alma. Of course, he wasn't the first man to tell her he found her attractive but to hear an enemy praise her beauty and treat her like an honored guest instead of a prisoner was definitely not what she expected when she was brought here.

"Th…thank you… you're not so bad-looking yourself." As soon as those words left her mouth, Alma mentally kicked herself. Of all the things to say! Though she was well-educated and well-mannered as Izlude had surmised, she still had a lot to learn when interacting with men. "Sorry" she apologized "I didn't mean it that way. It's just been a long day for me, that's all. And I don't speak to many men aside from my brothers, priests and monks."

Izlude could not help but smile. The Beoulve girl may be stubborn but at least she was honest, another quality he liked in a woman. "It's all right" he said as he turned around and made for the door. Before opening it to leave, he turned his head to look back at Alma "I must take leave of you now, my lady as it is getting late; I will see you again tomorrow. You may be here for a while so try to think of Riovanes as your second home. I have some duties to attend to but if you need anything, my servants will attend you. However, do not even think of trying to escape. You are safe in my care but if you go beyond the boundaries of Riovanes, I cannot protect you."

Alma managed a curtsy, something she hadn't done in a while "I understand, Sir Izlude. Good night and thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome. Good night, my lady."

**A/N: So what do you think? It's been a long time since I wrote an FFT fic. I have fond memories of playing it as a teenager back in the 90s; personally, I think it's the best FF game ever! I wrote this fic as a one shot for AFF years ago; that version is still there if anyone wants to read it. For FF, I decided to make it into a short multi-chap fic with a different plot so enjoy and please review! ;)**


	2. Newly Acquainted

**Chapter 2: Newly Acquainted**

Alma did not see Izlude again until early evening the next day. As his 'guest' she was given a new dress to wear and allowed limited freedom to wander about Riovanes Castle under the supervision of a knight assigned by Izlude to watch her, probably to make sure she didn't try to escape. Not that Alma considered it for the time being since she knew she wasn't in any real danger from her abductor. During the day, she allowed her guard, a young man about her age, to give her a tour of the castle, or at least part of it, for there were certain areas that were off limits to her as well as the castle staff. Though polite and courteous, the knight seemed shy and aloof as he showed her the kitchen, courtyard, hallways, library, and training grounds. While certainly livable, Riovanes was by no means extravagant for it was more of a military base where nobles and high-ranking military officials met to discuss battle strategies and negotiate treaties. With the current war, it was also a place bustling with activity as soldiers gathered to train and merchants brought in weapons and supplies to sell and trade. Throughout the day, Alma saw people coming and going to and fro and were she not being watched, it would have been no trouble for her to disappear into the crowd of people and make her escape.

Of course, her abductor knew that too, hence the nearby guardsman watching her every move; Izlude was no fool. Though she was perfectly safe and unharmed, Alma could not help but feel guilty knowing that her brother was out there somewhere worried sick about her and fearing the worse while she was in fact living comfortably within the boundaries of the castle, residing in lovely guest room instead of rotting away in a filthy dungeon. Alma wished there was a way for her to let Ramza know she was all right but it would have been difficult to bribe someone to bring him a letter since she was being watched so closely, even if she did know where he was which she didn't. If there was anyone who could give her any information about Ramza, it would be Izlude himself since the knight was assigned to obtain the Germonik Scriptures and Holy Stones from her brother. The question is would he tell her if there was another confrontation between Ramza and himself? Alma was left to ponder the matter until early evening.

While she was allowed to wander about the castle grounds during the day, Alma was returned and confined to her room once more by sundown. When the knight led her back to her room, he politely wished her a good night before leaving; as soon as the door was closed, she heard a click on the other side and turning the knob confirmed her suspicion that the door was locked. She wasn't surprised, it was to be expected. Resigning herself to her confinement once more, Alma turned back from the door and looked around her room where she found another nightdress laid out on the bed for her and dinner set on the table. This time, it was roasted deer, freshly baked bread, salad, and fruits. Upon picking up the scent, Alma felt her stomach growled as she realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast with the exception of a fruit bar she and her guard had shared a little earlier that day. As she approached the table, she noticed that it was set up for two people. Did that mean her 'host' would be joining her for dinner?

As if in answer to her unspoken question, Alma heard a knock at her door after she changed into her new dress. As soon as she gave her permission to enter, she heard a click as the door was unlocked and opened and Izlude came inside; he was out of his armor and clad in a grey dress shirt, black pants and knee-high boots. The young man looked like he was dressed for a date and as embarrassing as it was for her to admit it, she liked the look. Like before, he made a gentlemanly bow to demonstrate his noble upbringing before greeting her.

"Good evening, Lady Alma, I hope this evening finds you well?"

Alma curtsied before her abductor whom she now preferred to think of as her host. "Yes, I am doing very well. Thank you for your hospitality, Sir Izlude."

He smiled at her "Just Izlude will do. There is no need for formalities when we're alone. Would you allow me the honor of joining you for dinner?"

Alma's face brightened "Of course, I would love having you; I just hate eating alone. The knight you had taking care of me today was such boring company; he barely said a word all day. Maybe he just doesn't like me."

Izlude threw back his head and laughed "Oh, don't mind Justin. He's just very shy but he's a good man. He just needs to get used to you, that's all." He purposely neglected to mention that Justin was the only one of his knights he trusted not to take advantage of Alma. With her loveliness, it would be difficult for most men to resist.

"I see. In any case, please have a seat; we should eat before the food grows cold."

"Yes, I agree."

As they sat down to eat, Alma poured both of them a glass of wine as she asked Izlude how his day went. If he was going to have dinner with her every night like this for the rest of her stay, it would be the perfect opportunity to get information out of him, particularly information about Ramza and his whereabouts. She was sure whatever he told her would be more accurate then the rumors she heard among the other inhabitants and travelers at Riovanes. As much as Alma wanted to know about her brother, she had to avoid mentioning Ramza directly as she did not want Izlude to become suspicious. If she could somehow get him to trust her, there was a chance she might learn what the Glabados Church and Knights Templar planned to do with the Holy Stones and Germonik Scriptures, information she was sure would be of great use to Ramza. Perhaps being brought here can be advantageous if she can learn anything that would help her brother and get him off the hook for heresy.

"So how was your day, Izlude? Did anything happen today?" Alma asked casually as if they were family or close friends instead of enemies on opposing sides of a civil war.

"Not much; things have quieted down a bit since the incident at Orbonne. I heard from my father and fellow knights that a truce is being considered due to difficulties on both sides. Of course, Larg and Goltana would only turn to it as a last resort, stubborn as they are. I personally think they are both fools for pursing this war; they certainly aren't making themselves popular with their knights or people back home."

Alma couldn't agree more. "And what about you, Izlude? What are you fighting for? What's your end in all this?"

"Me? I guess you can say I'm fighting to put an end to this senseless war. I think neither Larg nor Goltana are fit to be king since they care more about their power then their people."

Alma found herself intrigued at his answer. Which brought her to her next question: "As a knight blade, you technically fight for the church. Can you tell me how it came to be?"

Izlude looked at his guest curiously. He expected her to ask such questions to make polite conversation but found that she was genuinely interested in knowing how he became a knight and what he was fighting for.

"Well, I was born into a noble family who has served the Glabados Church for generations. My father was a Knight Templar so I became one too. I didn't really have a desire to be anything else and it was the only way I knew."

Alma stared at him in wide-eyed wonder. "I agree with you on Larg and Goltana but have you ever stopped to think if the church is totally right either?"

Her question caught Izlude off guard; did he just hear her right? Though somewhat naïve, the Beoulve girl was surprisingly perceptive and insightful beyond her years. "Wh…what do you mean, Alma? Of course I believe in the church! I've been a devout follower of Saint Ajora's teachings all my life. I did not expect to hear that from someone like you, who've spent most of your life at a monastery of the Glabados Church."

"True, but it's not that different from you following your father's footsteps in becoming a Knight Templar. Just as my brother was sent to Gariland Academy to learn the ways of knighthood, I studied at Orbonne to become a cleric so I could assist him should a time come when we must battle side by side, just as our mother had done for our father."

Izlude raised an eyebrow in interest. He had heard about the legendary Balbanas Beoulve, what knight hadn't? The man was one of the greatest knights in Ivalice history. He also knew about Dycedarg and Zalbag Beoulve, great commanders in their own right, but very little about Ramza and Alma except that they were the children of Balbanas's second wife.

"Your mother" he began "Where is she now?"

Alma looked down sadly for a moment before answering "She passed away when my brother and I were ten. Father met her when he visited Orbonne where she was studying to be a cleric after the death of his first wife, Dycedarg's and Zalbag's mother."

Izlude's expression softened. "I'm sorry" He apologized "I didn't mean to bring up sad memories for you."

Alma shook her head. "No, it's all right, I don't mind. What about you, Izlude? What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings of your own?"

Izlude was surprised at how quickly the conversation was becoming personal and how he didn't mind it at all. He was normally a very private person and did not like discussing details about his family with his friends or fellow knights yet it was strange how he had no problem confiding in Alma, someone who was supposed to be his enemy.

"My mother also passed away when I was very young" he answered "I have only one sibling, a sister four years my senior named Meliadoul. After our mother died, she took it upon herself to raise me in her place until I was old enough to take care of myself. Unfortunately, because of that, she had to put off her own studies to become a knight for some time."

"What about your father?"

"Well, my father had to take on extra work to support us with our mother gone. In addition to his duties as a Knight, he also went on diplomatic missions for the High Confessor. He still does from time to time but not so much since he became leader of the Knights Templar. It's no longer necessary now that my sister and I can take care of ourselves."

"Interesting" Alma said "It seems like we have more in common then I originally thought. Would you like another glass of wine, Izlude?"

"Yes, I would, thank you."

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Like Izlude, Alma was also surprised at how easily she was opening up about her personal life to a stranger she barely knew who was supposed to be her enemy. Though she felt comfortable around Izlude and found it easy to talk to him, she still took care not to tell or ask him too much about the current war and events for she didn't want him to become suspicious of her. She needed to find out as much about the Glabados Church as possible and in order to do that, she needed to get Izlude to trust her enough so he wouldn't suspect anything when she did start to ask questions related to the Germonik Scriptures and Holy Stones.

Dinner seemed to pass by quickly as the couple got lost in conversations about random things late into the evening. Both found themselves enjoying the other's company and wished for it not to end though it eventually had to when they glanced at an old clock on the wall and realized it was almost midnight. As soon as he downed his last glass of wine, Izlude politely took his leave of her like the previous evening. Alma was dismayed though not surprised when she heard him lock the door again upon his departure. She knew she was making progress with him but still had a ways to go. With a little more patience and persistence, Alma would be able to learn all she needed to help Ramza but it will do him little good if she could not tell him. She also had to consider her next move:

Escape.

**A.N: So how does everyone likes it so far? I've always wanted to write a fic for Alma and Izlude because I think they would have been a great couple in FFT. Izlude has always been an interesting character to me; he's really a good guy fighting for the wrong side but at least realizes and admits it at the end. Alma's compassion for him was touching even though he kidnapped her. I'm kind of writing this story to fill in the gap of Alma's experiences between the time she was kidnapped at Orbonne until she was taken away by Vormav near the end of chapter 3.**


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Ok, so this is where Alma and Izlude gets just a little bit closer then they've been previously ;) I know its a bit faster then I personally would take a relationship in real life but in Alma's case, there's a war going on that her brother is caught up in and he may need her help so she has to give things a little push ;) Once again, I own nothing of FFT except Sir Justin Timbel, my OC ;)**

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

Over the next few days, Alma thought and pondered over how to gain her host's trust while attempting to obtain information on the Glabados Church and Knights Templar. It was certainly no easy task, not only did she need to come up with a plan but the timing also had to be just right. Even if an escape opportunity were to present itself, Alma still couldn't bring herself to leave without finding out something that would help her brother; she was sure Ramza would have done the same if their roles were reversed. While under the watch of her guard, Alma kept her senses sharp to see if she can hear anything that may be of use to her brother as well as herself among the inhabitants and travelers at Riovanes. It was all she could do until her host visited her once she was returned to her room.

In the evenings, it was routine for Izlude to see Alma and for them to have dinner together. Their conversations always started off casual with the usual drinks and friendly banter. It was after a few glasses of wine that their chats became more personal and intimate. Alma knew that wine was always a good way to loosen a man's tongue, having learned from Ramza, but the problem with that was that she also tended to get pretty drunk herself and any useful information she might have gotten out of Izlude was forgotten by the next morning. On the other hand, she knew she was making progress at slowly getting the young knight blade to trust her enough to drop his guard little by little. What she didn't know was just as she was slowly winning his trust, he was winning hers as well. As much as he liked her, Izlude still hadn't forgotten that he had a duty to get the Germonik Scriptures and Holy Stones from Ramza and that Alma was going to be his trump card in achieving that whether she realized it herself or not.

The first three days and nights went by without Alma finding anything terribly useful. It was not until the fourth day that she had any semblance of a plan. Around noon, Alma and her guardsman got hungry and sat down at a bench in the castle garden for a snack. Though it wasn't much, Justin was nice enough to offer her some bread and cheese he saved from his breakfast that morning. The bread had gone cold but she really didn't mind; she was happy he was being considerate of her despite the fact that she was supposedly a prisoner. Taking her mind off Izlude and Ramza for a moment, Alma started making small talk with Justin to pass the time. It was then she discovered the reason behind his shyness: he had a speech impediment and stuttered when he talked. Knowing how embarrassing it must be for him, Alma pretended not to notice and smiled as she engaged him in conversation about little things such as the food and weather.

"Thank you so much for saving some food for me; your generosity makes a beautiful day even lovelier."

"Y-you're w-welcome!" he stuttered "I-it is be-beautiful t-today be-because yo-you make it s-so."

Alma blushed. "Why thank you, I'm glad you think so."

"I-it's tr-true!" he insisted. "L-look around. D-do you s-see anyone he-here wh-who really n-notices? P-people t-tend not t-to notice a-a lovely d-day when th-there's a-a war go-going on."

Justin was right about that. With everything that's been happening over the past few months, everyone in Ivalice, herself included, paid not the slightest head to the weather. Whether the days were bright and sunny, bleak and rainy, hot or cold, no one seemed to notice or care let alone enjoy.

As she looked up from taking a bite of her plain cheese sandwich, Alma noticed a young maid flirting with a young knight, the girl pulling him into a corner for a kiss. Justin did not see them as his back was turned to the couple and Alma tried not to let him notice her looking over his shoulder. Though it was nothing out of the ordinary and other people took no notice of it, Alma found herself intrigued. Growing up in a monastery, she never saw young couples flirting; such a thing was not allowed or tolerated. Whenever she returned to her family at Beoulve Castle on her winter, spring, and summer vacations, Alma would sometimes indulge in romance novels late at night in her room while her brothers and the rest of the castle inhabitants slept. So of course, she knew what went on between men and women but this was the first time she had seen a couple display affection up close.

She didn't know why, but as she silently observed the flirting couple, her thoughts went back to Izlude and she found herself wishing for evening to come faster so she could see him even though it meant being locked up in her room again. Alma spent the rest of the day passing time by engaging in light conversation with Justin and when the evening finally came, he led her back to her room and bid her good night before leaving and locking the door as usual. As she changed into her new dress, it slowly dawned on Alma that Justin and Izlude were probably the only ones at Riovanes who had the key to her room besides the servants who held the master keys. Since she didn't know which servants had them, that left Justin or Izlude. Alma knew she had a greater chance at getting a key from the latter; the only question was how.

As she sat at the dinner table waiting for Izlude to arrive as usual, Alma's thoughts once again drifted back to the couple she saw flirting and making out earlier that day. While intriguing, she did not think it useful at first. It was not until she really took a moment to think about it when a plan slowly and unexpectedly formed in her mind, something she never would have thought of under normal circumstances.

She could seduce him.

As soon as the thought came to her, Alma found herself blushing furiously even though there was no one in the room to witness her embarrassment. Seduce Izlude? The idea was ludicrous to say the least. How could she even think of seducing a man when she had never even kissed a boy? She had kissed Ramza many times but of course, that was different with him being her brother. It wasn't anything like what she was considering now. What did she know of seduction? Sure she read stories and imagined but never had any actual experience. Would she be able to pull it off in real life? What if she got pregnant? How would she ever be able to face her brothers? Dycedarg and Zalbag would no doubt be furious; even Ramza would demand to know whose child she was carrying.

Alma wished there was another way but try as she might, she couldn't really think of any. Not that she found the thought unappealing as she actually did like Izlude and found him attractive. Still, she didn't feel right about it because she always believed in saving herself for marriage but what other choice was there? At this very moment, her brother was surely worrying himself sick about her and she couldn't just stay here and let it go on as that would make Ramza unfocused and more vulnerable; she had to escape and if her chastity was the price she had to pay, so be it. Now was not a time to be worrying about her maidenhood when the fate of Ivalice and the world was at stake; as for getting pregnant, it was a chance she was just going to have to take.

Alma was lost in her thoughts until she heard a knock at her door. After giving him her permission to enter, she heard a click on the other side as Izlude entered the room, dressed nicely as usual. Quickly standing up, she curtsied before him with her head down, hoping that her blush had gone away so that he wouldn't notice. There was no way she could let him know what she was thinking; if she was going to do this, she had to time everything just right.

"Good evening Izlude, I'm very happy to see you." Alma said cheerfully as she finally stood up to face him, managing her sweetest smile.

"Why thank you, Alma, I'm happy to see you too. I hope Justin didn't bore you too much with his rambling." Upon looking at him, Alma can see that the knight hadn't suspected anything, much to her relief.

"Oh, he was no bore; I actually enjoy his company as he has been very good to me. And thank you again for providing such a wonderful dinner; please join me, I am famished and I'm sure you are too."

"Of course."

As they sat down to eat, Alma began the usual light conversation that they always started their dinners with. "So how was your day, Izlude? Mine was the same, just wandering the castle grounds with Justin, not that I'm complaining, it's been very nice outside today."

"Yes, very. It's a shame I couldn't take time to enjoy it as my duties keeps me very busy. I don't want to bore you with the details of my work knowing you had to put up with Justin all day." He teased.

Alma could not help but smile at his playful banter. Over the last few days, she had gotten to know Izlude better and did not sense him to be a bad person even though he had brought her here against her will. He seemed different from other Knights Templar in that Alma suspected he might not know what the church was really about. He was probably just as much in the dark as the majority of the Ivalice population. If that was true, it would be pointless to question him about the church's intentions.

If Izlude only knew what Alma was thinking, he would have laughed at the irony for he believed Ramza to be an insane and dangerous heretic bent on wreaking havoc in Ivalice by bringing down the church and that his little sister was innocent but ignorant of her brother's evil and wrongdoings.

"Not at all, I am very please you chose Justin to be my guard; he's very sweet even though he's shy and rambles a lot. He can't help it that he has a speech impediment."

"No, I suppose not. But like I said before, he's a good man and I would trust him with my life."

"I see; he must be like a brother to you…" As Alma said the word 'brother', she looked down and fell silent for a moment, not wanting Izlude to see the sad expression on her face. But the young knight blade was very perceptive and noticed immediately.

"You're thinking of Ramza, aren't you?" he asked gently. He didn't know why but he felt a little jealous when he thought about the young Beoulve. They had certainly met, having had a nasty confrontation at the Orbonne Monastery library. As much as he hated to admit it, Ramza's claims about the Glabados Church unnerved him even though he had no reason to believe the words of a heretic. It was pure luck that he ran into Alma and was able to bring her to Riovanes for he hoped she would be able to provide him with answers as well as her usefulness as a hostage.

At least that was how it started out. As he got to know Alma better, Izlude couldn't bring himself to see her as a prisoner anymore. She was lovely, yes, but there was more to her then just that; Alma's honesty, innocence, and naiveté intrigued and fascinated him like no other had before.

"If you want me to be honest, yes; he is my brother after all. I know he must be worried sick about me right now. Wouldn't you be if your sister was taken away by a stranger and confined someplace you don't know?"

Now it was Izlude's turn to look down, a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry" he said quietly "I didn't think; forgive me."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way!" Alma cried as she looked up, blushing furiously "I know you were only doing your duty even though we're on opposing sides. I'm not blaming you for anything; you've been so good to me, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality."

Izlude smiled "It's all right, I am not offended. Would you like another glass of wine?"

Alma giggled and shook her head. "We should go easy on the wine tonight as we've had quite a lot these past few days." The truth was as much as she liked wine, Alma knew she had to remain sober if her plan was to work. She also needed to somehow convince Izlude to stay with her for the night instead of going back to his room. Thinking quickly, she took his hand and looked into his dark green eyes which complimented her blue ones very nicely and said "Thank you for everything, Izlude. You've been such a wonderful host and I really want to do something for you in return. I know you must have had a long day; would you like a back rub?"

Now it was Izlude's turn to blush. "Why thank you, Alma, that's very nice of you to offer but you don't need to trouble yourself, really."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all" she insisted "I really want to. Please come this way." Before Izlude could protest, Alma stood up, her hand still holding his and proceeded to lead him to the bed on the other side of the room not far from the fireplace.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable" she instructed. Unsure as what to do but not wanting to offend his guest, Izlude obeyed and sat down next to Alma on the bed. Now that the sun had set completely, the only light in the room came from the fireplace. Izlude wasn't sure if it was him or if the room was getting hotter because of the flames.

"Now stay right there, please" Alma said softly as she moved behind him on the bed. As soon as she was in a sitting position on her knees behind him, Alma reached up and gently began squeezing Izlude's shoulders and worked her way down his arms. Even through his shirt, she could feel how well-toned they were from years of sword practice. She was grateful to be sitting behind Izlude so he wouldn't notice how much she was blushing. This was the first time she had touched a man remotely intimately who wasn't related to her.

Though he hesitated to let Alma get so close to him at first, Izlude was finally be able to relax and give himself up to her care after a few moments; she had a wonderfully gentle touch and he found himself enjoying her attention.

"You're pretty good at this, Alma" he praised "Was massage therapy also included in your clerical studies?"

Alma stifled a short laugh as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck rise. "As a matter of fact, it was. I used to do this for my brothers when they returned home from a long day's work whenever I was on my seasonal breaks. I lived at the monastery for most of the year but returned home to visit my family for parts of every winter, spring, and summer."

"I see… I feel honored that you would do such a thing for me, Alma." Izlude turned around to face her. As he did so, he saw her reach out and gently traced the scar on his right cheek with her finger, a reminiscent of their first encounter.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked gently.

"No, not really. I had to treat it myself because I didn't have time to see a cleric so I have this scar as you can see. But I really don't mind, it's not the first and I doubt it will be the last I'll ever have."

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot" Alma apologized. "I was just scared out of my wits as I had no idea what you planned to do with me. But if you will let me…"

Before he could say anything, Izlude saw Alma's hand glow with a soft white light as she softly chanted a healing incantation. The scar on his cheek startled to tingle and when the feeling subsided, the light was gone.

"There" she said, lowering her hand. "It's gone now. Healing potions are good for a quick fix but they won't heal deep scars."

Izlude reached up and touched his cheek; even though he couldn't see it, he knew there was no longer a trace of the gash Alma had given him.

"Thank you, Alma..." Izlude found his gaze lingering on his captive's lovely face, her dark blue eyes looking back at him made him feel exposed, as if she can see right into his soul through his eyes. He wanted to say something else to her but wasn't sure what. As he sat there, thinking of what to say, Alma decided to make her move:

She quickly leaned forward and kissed him.

**A/N: Phew, the plot finally thickens! When I started writing this, I thought it was going to be no longer then three chapters but it looks like it will be a bit longer then that. Since I see so few of them, I decided to write a story for Alma and Izlude that is almost canon enough to have taken place in the actual FFT story and this is an idea I've been wanting to try for some time but haven't gotten around to it until now. If you like my story so far, keep on reading for it gets even better and please review! ;)  
**


	4. Taking it Slow

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! ;) Sorry for such a long delay but I've been stuck with writers block and lacked inspiration for the longest time on how to continue and finish this story. The last two chapters were removed by the admin and they never told me why so I have to rewrite them ****:(**** For those who have read my fic before my two latest chapters were removed, I'm going to change them a bit to stay on the safe side. For those new to my story, I hope you enjoy and please review! I'm finally feeling inspired again now that I played the PSP version of FFT though I'm going to stick to the modern English dialogue of the original rather then use the Shakespeare style English of the remake. I am also going to stick with the name spelling of the characters from the original FFT version as well.  
**

**Chapter 4: Taking it Slow**

As soon as Izlude felt Alma's lips touch his, he was so surprised he felt like he would jump out of his skin if such a thing was possible. Her kiss was passionate and her lips soft and sweet, the wine she drank earlier mingling with a very pleasant unique taste that was so utterly Alma. Her nervous shaking told Izlude that she was new to the art of love but that didn't make it any easier for him to force himself to take her by the shoulders and gently push her away from him.

"Miss Alma, what are you doing?!" he cried, his eyes the size of plates as he found himself blushing to the roots of his chestnut hair.

Alma panicked at Izlude's startled reaction to her kiss. It looks like her attempt at seduction isn't going as well as she'd hoped. It looked so easy in the love stories she read but she quickly discovered that trying it in real life was not so simple or easy. _Say something, quick! _She thought as she quickly probed her mind on how to best answer her host's demand but instead of an answer, she gave a question of her own.

"Why, you don't like it? Don't you find me attractive?" Alma regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth. This was even worse then the time she told Izlude he wasn't so bad looking himself after he kindly praised her beauty. Of all the times to screw up, why did it have to be now? The young noblewoman braced herself for her host's reaction which she did not expect to be pleasant but to her surprise, he shook his head after he managed to calm himself down.

"No… its not that. You just surprised me, that's all. I apologize if I came off as rude or ungrateful, I didn't mean it that way. I like you very much but don't you think we're going a bit too fast? We only met a few days ago."

Alma lowered her head in apology. "No, you're right" she said "You have nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong. If there's anyone who should be apologizing, its me. You've been so good to me since I came here and I regret that I have nothing to give you in return except myself." It wasn't the whole truth but neither was it a lie. There was no guarantee that she would get out of this war alive and she didn't want to die without ever knowing the love of a man. Still, she wasn't desperate to the point that she would give herself to just anyone; it had to be someone she had at least some feelings for and of course, find desirable. Only problem was, she wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

As if in answer to her thoughts, Izlude smiled. "Alma, everything I've done for you so far was of my own free will and I do not want you to feel like you have to give me anything in return; you have absolutely no obligation since it was I who brought you here against your will."

Alma relaxed, relieved that Izlude wasn't upset or offended by her actions earlier. "I see… thank you for understanding."

The young knight blade gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. "Its alright" he said gently "I know you and I are supposed to be enemies but still… I would not be adverse to… other possibilities."

Alma's eyes brightened. "Then, you do find me attractive?"

_Oh, do I ever… _Izlude thought. It was a ridiculous question, asked by a girl whose beauty rivaled even that of Princess Ovelia's.

"Of course, I do" he answered. "But like I said before, we barely know each other. Wouldn't you prefer to take things a bit slower and get better acquainted?"

"You're right… I would like that very much; forgive my impulsiveness."

"Don't worry about it. Say, Alma, would you like to take a evening walk with me for a bit?"

Alma could not help feeling delighted. She had not been outside at night in almost a week since she was brought here and yearned to see the lovely evening starlit sky again, especially now that she finally had a handsome companion to enjoy it with.

"Yes, I would love that but would your superiors allow it?"

"Honestly, not really, but no one has to know since its getting late and my comrades have already retired to their rooms for the evening. There are only a few guards out on night patrol and since none of them knows you're Alma Beoulve, I believe they will think nothing of me taking an unknown female companion out for an evening stroll so long as she behaves herself."

The subtle warning was not lost on Alma but she had no intention of trying to escape, at least not just yet; the time wasn't right so for now, she thought it best to just enjoy the rest of her evening with Izlude.

"Of course, Izlude. You know this castle better then I do; when should we leave?"

In answer, the young knight blade sat up and made a bow before offering his hand to help Alma get up. She needed no further goading as she took his hand and allowed Izlude to pull her to her feet. This wasn't exactly what she expected after their first kiss but she couldn't complain; it may very well work out better then she thought after all.

"No time like the present, my lady…" he answered with a smile.

**SSSSSS**

Alma could not help but sigh happily as she closed her eyes and pointed her face to the sky, enjoying the cool evening breeze on her face. Though she enjoyed Justin's daytime companionship very much, it still couldn't quite compare with Izlude's evening companionship.

"Thank you for taking me out this evening; I have not seen the moon and stars in almost a week. Not that I'm complaining, I'm very grateful you allow me the privilege of spending my days outside with Justin instead of keeping me in my chambers day and night."

"You're welcome" Izlude said as smiled and patted Alma's hand. The couple was strolling the castle gardens with their arms joined after passing through the courtyard. Though it was not his home, Izlude still knew Riovanes very well since he had visited the castle many times in the past as this was where he studied and trained to be a knight. He was every bit a guest here as well as Alma, courtesy of the grand Duke Barrington and while his own lodging was free, the duke's generosity did not extend to any prisoners the Knights Templar might take so he had to pay for Alma's room, meals, and clothing out of his own salary.

Of course, Alma was aware of this. After their struggle at Orbonne and waking up in the castle dungeon, the Beoulve girl was greatly displeased with her abductor and plotted her escape around those feelings of displeasure with Izlude as well as her desire to be reunited with Ramza. But his unexpected generous treatment of her as well as their mutual attraction was making it more complicated as well as difficult. "Izlude…" she began as she tried to think of what to say.

"Yes, Alma?"

"I am very grateful for what you've done for me. And I hope you will forgive my rash behavior earlier since I have very little experience with men and courtship. When I was younger, my eldest brother arranged for me to be married to a son of one of his allies, whom I have never met. I did not object when he made his decision known to me because I fancied no one else at the time since he made sure I was isolated from other men outside my family. But now that I've met you, it makes things a bit more complicated" she confessed.

Izlude frowned. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at the Beoulve girl's revelation. A lot of young noblewoman were betrothed and married off at a young age and he had to agree that his interference in Alma's life would likely earn him the displeasure of all her brothers, not just Ramza's. Still, he felt the need to ask.

"I see… so would you prefer me over the man Dycedarg has chosen for you?"

Alma looked down. "I have never met my so-called fiancé. But whoever he is, I feel that he would not be able to compare with you…"

Izlude could not help being pleased with Alma's confession "Do you like being with me, Alma?"

"Very much…" she answered shyly. "What about you? Do you like being with me?"

"Of course, I do; I wouldn't have you here if I didn't."

Alma could not help but blush. Though she had not forgotten her desire to be reunited with her favorite brother, she was greatly intrigued by her new found friendship with her abductor and had circumstances been different, would not have minded just staying here with him until the war was over. But it could not be; Ramza needed her and she could be of no use to him as long as she was held captive. She knew she had Izlude's interest; now all she needed was to gain his trust enough to drop his guard and make her escape possible. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy his companionship as long as she was here.

"Thank you, Izlude…" she whispered softly as she leaned forward to kiss her abductor again, this time, more gently and somewhat more sincerely. The young knight blade groaned softly as he took her in his arms and returned her kiss, savoring her sweet taste; this time, he was better prepared.

"Mmm… much better…" he whispered.

**A/N: Ok, chapter 4 rewrite is finally up! I want to make the relationship between the two more genuine and believable so I decided to have them take things more slowly since real love does take time. ;) I apologize to my reviewers for such the long delay but now that I have time and inspiration, I will try to have a new chapter up every week until the story is done ;)**


	5. The Decision

**Chapter 5: The Decision**

The pleasant evening went by all too fast for Alma and by the stroke of midnight, she had to be returned to her room for the evening since her host needed to be up by sunrise for his servants change him into his armor to prepare him for his knightly duties. When they reached the door to her chambers, Izlude reached into his pocket to pull out the key to confine his captive once more before he felt Alma still his hand. Looking up, he regarded his lovely captive curiously.

"Yes, Alma?"

The Beoulve girl blushed a deep rosy hue that made her host wonder what she was thinking. "Izlude…I want to thank you for lovely evening and I want you to know that I do not blame you for anything; I know that you were only following the orders of your superiors even if I do not agree with them. You've been nothing but good to me since I came here and it would mean a lot to me if you were to stay here tonight instead of returning to your room."

Now it was Izlude's turn to blush. "Well, I appreciate the offer, Alma, but I'm not sure if it would be such a good idea to share a room with a man who is not your husband; your reputation would be tarnished." While that was true, Izlude neglected to mentioned that it also wouldn't look good for him if someone found him in his captive's chambers the next morning, even if invited.

"Yes, but you did say that only Justin and your superiors know who I am and I'm pretty sure they're too busy with other matters to concern themselves with where you sleep at night."

"True, but…"

Alma cut him off. "You need not be concerned about my reputation, Izlude. I didn't tell you this before, but Ramza and I have recently had a falling out with our older brothers. I was the one who chose to run away from home and come to Orbonne Monastery to assist Ramza who is now declared a heretic and because of that, I am as much of an outcast and fugitive as he. By now, Dycedarg has probably disowned me so I am no longer entitled to any privileges of my family name."

Izlude was startled at his captive's revelation. He thought that Ramza had forced his younger sister to follow him and collect the Holy Stones and Germonik Scriptures in order to wreck havoc and chaos upon Ivalice.

"But why?" he asked. "Didn't you know what would happen? You were born into a very respected and revered family, even among the nobility, and have wanted for nothing since birth. Why would you give all that up for the life of an outcast and fugitive as a heretic? That's hardly becoming of a Beoulve."

Alma simply looked at Izlude with an expression that said she had no regrets about following her favorite brother. Her loyalty to Ramza was unwavering but there was more to it then just that.

"Its _because_ I'm a Beoulve that I have chosen this path" she began softly, speaking in a low voice as to not wake the other castle inhabitants "Our father believed in using our power for the greater good of the country and the people but our older brothers used it to pursue their own ambitions while others suffer. They have made a mockery of his efforts and for that, I cannot forgive them. That is why I chose to follow Ramza because I believe in him and what he is trying to do which is save Ivalice from all who wish to corrupt her and exploit her people and I'm not just talking about power-hungry nobles like my older brothers and Dukes Larg and Goltana, but the Zodiac Demons as well."

Upon hearing this, Izlude found himself completely at a loss as to what to say. During their battle at Orbonne, he remembered hearing Ramza say the exact same thing when they clashed swords and while he thought the Beoulve noble's claims about the Holy Stones possessing people and turning them into Zodiac Demons were outrageous, he couldn't help having doubts because Ramza's behavior did not seem fitting of the dangerous and insane heretic that the church claimed him to be.

When he found his voice again, he gently took Alma by the arm and said quietly "Alma, I think its best not to say such things out in the open like this; lets go inside the room first." It looks like he was going to have to give in to his captive's request tonight after all, especially since she was starting to get emotional; the last thing he needed was for her to start a heated argument out in the hallway where everyone can hear, especially about such a delicate topic.

Realizing the position she had put her host in, Alma apologized. "I'm sorry if I got carried away. I know you've had a long day and that you're tired and need rest."

"Its all right" Izlude said gently as he took the key to Alma's chambers out of his pocket, opened the door, and followed her in before closing and locking it behind him. As soon as they were both inside, the young knight blade turned to face his captive whom he now preferred to think of as his guest. "Alma" he began slowly "I don't want to believe that you would lie to me about something like this but I do hope you'll forgive me if I find your brother's claims difficult to comprehend, let alone accept."

Alma sighed and shook her head. "No, I do not blame you for doubting; even I did not believe it at first. My elder brothers still don't; they don't realize that they're playing right into the demons' trap in their pursuit for power. That is why I cannot associate with them any longer and since my eldest brother has likely disowned me, I am no longer subject to his wishes and decisions."

"And that would include your arranged marriage, am I right?"

Alma nodded. "Yes. I am no longer a noblewoman. I have lost my wealth, title, and everything else my name once entitled me to. But at least my life is my own now, free to do as I wish, and I have. I regret nothing so you do not need to worry or concern yourself with protecting my reputation because as far as I am concerned, I no longer have one, at least not as a noble."

"I see… well, if you insist, I can stay with you tonight, at least just this once."

Alma's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Izlude, for granting my request. You need not worry; I did promise that we will take things slow. Just lie next to me and keep me warm tonight, okay? That's all I ask."

The young knight blade had to refrain from letting out a sigh of relief from hearing his guest say that after making such an awkward request earlier. Even if Alma claimed that she was no longer concerned about her reputation as a noblewoman, Izlude still did not wish to do anything to dishonor her should she ever choose to return to the Beoulves, even if he knew that such a thing was unlikely to happen.

"Of course… I don't mind that. I don't have my night clothes with me so you won't have a problem with me sleeping in just my pants tonight? This shirt isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in."

"Not at all. If you don't mind me sleeping in just my slip since its hard for me to sleep in anything else."

"I understand. Well, why don't you change in the bathroom and I'll see you in bed later?"

"Right" Alma answered as she went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Later that night, Izlude found himself staying up a bit after Alma fell asleep in his arms. He didn't find it unpleasant or uncomfortable, just different because he was used to sleeping alone. She said she was no longer bound to an arranged marriage due to her falling out with her family so she could be with whomever she chose but Izlude wasn't sure if his own family would approve, especially his father whom he had never defied out of trust and loyalty. But if there was anyone he would defy his family's wishes for, it was Alma. Her bravery and sense of justice as well as loyalty and devotion to those she loved and causes she believed in was a quality that was all too hard to find, especially among the royals and nobility. And while he himself was highborn like Alma, Izlude never really considered himself a nobleman. The Knights Templar were like a class all on their own, serving directly under the church and answering only to the High Confessor himself; even the king had no authority over them and they could also be of noble or common birth so long as they had the skills and absolute loyalty to the Glabados Church.

Upon hearing the soft breathing of his companion, Izlude looked down forgot his thoughts and concerns for the time being. Just seeing the peaceful, sleeping face of his lovely captive was enough to make him smile and feel at ease. Alma truly was a beautiful girl and in slumber, one could easily mistake her for a sleeping angel. Most men would be tempted to take advantage of her invitation but Izlude had more restraint and discipline then that; he was a knight blade and absolute gentleman after all.

**SSSSSS**

Although Izlude knew he promised himself that he would spend the night with Alma only once, he found it hard to refuse his lovely guest anything she wanted except her freedom, trying to convince himself that it was for her own safety and protection that he was keeping her at the castle until he can obtain the Germonik Scriptures and Holy Stones. Before he knew it, he found himself sleeping in Alma's chambers every night and having to be up by sunrise to return to his own room before his servants arrived to help him change into his armor. He still hadn't forgotten that he had a duty to fulfill and that he cannot let even a dangerously tempting beauty like Alma, deter him otherwise. His father had been away for about a week and would be returning to Riovanes soon to meet up with the duke and he knew that Vormav was a man who had little, if any tolerance for failure. Izlude also knew that he was making progress with Alma; the fact that she was opening up to him about her past and intentions meant that she was starting to trust him and less likely to try and escape.

Alma herself also realized this even though she gave no sign of it. She knew that Izlude was starting to trust her as much as he liked her hence granting almost any request she made of him. Unlike her first week at Riovanes, she now had someone taking her out and about at night as well as during the day. While she spent her days in the company of Justin as usual, Alma had the privilege of being in the company of Izlude at night so in addition to having dinner together, he was now taking her outside as well. Alma could not deny that she found Izlude's companionship more then simply advantageous. Sure, he was handsome but there was so much more to him then that; there was something about the young man that intrigued her like no other and he was the first as well as only person who made her heart flutter and beat faster every time she saw him. Alma also saw none of the malice and corruption that was rampant among the other officers of the Knights Templar in Izlude; he followed his father and the High Confessor simply because he truly believed that they had the best interests of the country and people at heart, just as she believed her favorite brother did.

For these reasons, Alma found herself more drawn to Izlude and her resolve to escape waning with each passing day. She knew that Ramza would come for her, of that she had no doubt; it was only a matter of when and how and that worried her. It did not help that she overheard a conversation between Izlude and a young, dark-skinned exotic wizard he had met and became acquainted with upon the second week after her arrival to Riovanes.

The wizard's name was Malak Galthana, the adopted son of Duke Barrington, lord of Riovanes and benefactor to the Knights Templar. While waiting for Izlude to come to dinner one night as usual, Alma thought she heard the footsteps of someone approaching and speaking to her host as he himself was approaching her chamber.

"Sir Izlude, may I have a word with you?" she heard the wizard call from the other side.

"Yes, what is it, Lord Malak?"

"It concerns Ramza Beoulve, the heretic."

The sound of her brother's name caught Alma's full attention as she left the table, approached the door, and pressed her ear to the wood to hear the conversation.

"Ramza Beoulve? You saw him? When? Where?"

"Yesterday at a small town slum not far from here. As I surmised, he has the Germonik Scriptures and some of the Holy Stones. I told him to come here and surrender them if he ever wished to see his sister alive again."

"You told him WHAT?!"

"Be at ease, Sir Izlude, it was only a bluff" Malak assured "I have no intention of harming your guest as she is innocent of her brother's wrong doings. We need him to come here to surrender the scriptures and stones and as long as he believes his sister to be in danger, our purpose is served all the same; the lady need not come to any harm."

Izlude was silent for a moment as he took this in. "And when will Ramza be here?"

"I'm not sure" Malak answered "Could be any time but my guess would likely be a few more days. I will meet and confront him at the castle gates when he arrives."

"I see…" Izlude began "Thank you for letting me know; I appreciate it. However, I would also appreciate it if you do not let Alma herself know of this or she may try to escape and because we still need her to reason with Ramza."

"Of course" Malak agreed. "Thank you for understanding and have a good evening, Sir Izlude."

"You too, Lord Malak; good night."

Upon hearing this, Alma had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep a gasp of shock from escaping her lips. She also had to make sure to get back to the dinner table before Izlude found out she was eavesdropping. Luckily, the young knight blade always knocked her door and waited for her permission before entering.

"Lady Alma, its Sir Izlude, may I come in?"

"Yes, of course, you may!"

When the door opened, her host entered and made his usual bow before politely asking if he could join Alma for dinner to which she always said yes. After what she had just heard, Alma had to try her hardest to pretend that she knew nothing of her brother's predicted arrival as to not make her host suspicious which was no easy task. She tried talking about anything to keep her mind off Ramza until dinner was over. However, this time, she had to tell Izlude that she would not be able to go out for the evening due to a malady she felt coming on to which he accepted without objection. He also offered to return to his own room after dinner instead of staying until she felt better, much to her relief, for she had a lot to think about and needed the time alone.

As Alma laid in bed later that night, a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Her brother was coming for her and it could be here any day now. Though she had grown quite fond of Izlude, she still hadn't forgotten that her loyalty was to Ramza first as he was her own flesh and blood while Izlude was a stranger she just met recently. Now that she knew Ramza was coming, she also realized that another confrontation between him and Izlude would be inevitable and while her brother was a formidable warrior, her host was no less so; there was a very real chance that he may kill Ramza when they clashed swords again and there was no way Alma could just sit back and let that happen. In the silence of the night, the young Beoulve noblewoman came to an inevitable decision:

Izlude must die.

**A/N: Whew, chapter five rewrite finally done! Sorry for the wait, I got held up on some other things and just recently got time to work on this fic again. However, it's a lot better then my previous 3 year delay between chapter 3 and 4 ;) Now that I'm inspired again, I will try my best to get one new chapter up every week until this fic is done! Thanks again and please review! ;)**


	6. Feelings Realized

**Chapter 6: Feelings Realized**

Alma slowly opened her eyes as she felt the rays of the morning sun upon her eyelids. Sitting up, she realized that it was only dawn and that Justin would not come to get her for another two or three hours. She had stayed up well into the night preoccupied by her thoughts on what must be done to secure her escape from Riovanes. Although she had only slept for only a few hours, Alma found to her dismay that she could not fall back asleep, try as she might; there was simply too much on her mind. Getting up, Alma tied her hair in a bun and drew herself a hot bath, wanting to bathe to pass time until her guard arrived to take her to the mess hall for breakfast before they headed out to the rest of the castle.

As she submerged herself in the steaming water, Alma pondered on how to go about her plan. If she could somehow escape before Ramza arrived and meet him halfway, she could prevent a confrontation between him and Izlude. Unfortunately, that was now virtually impossible now that she was being watched day and night. Even if Alma could find a way to escape, she knew that Izlude would likely come after her anyway; the young man was quite taken with Alma and would not just simply give her back to her brother without a fight. No, he had to die, it was the only way.

After getting out of the tub and drying herself off, Alma put on some scented lotion and got changed into one of her daytime dresses. Tying her honey-colored hair back in its usual ponytail with a silk ribbon, she wasted no time putting on some make-up and perfume to prepare herself for the day. Not long after she was finished, Alma heard a knock on her door, no doubt her daytime escort had arrived to take her to the castle mess hall for breakfast.

"M-miss Alma! I-its J-Justin! M-may I c-come in?"

"Yes, of course, you may!"

As she predicted, the door was unlocked and her daytime escort walked in. Upon seeing the shy but charming young knight, Alma smiled and got up from her make-up table and made a small curtsy.

"Good morning, Sir Justin! And how are you this fine day?"

"G-good, t-thank you! S-shall we g-get g-going?" the young knight asked as he offered Alma his arm.

"Yes, of course, I'm famished!" she answered before taking it and allowing Justin to lead her out of the room

**SSSSSS**

As Alma sat on a bench in the castle courtyard, she slowly eyed the crowd of people coming to and fro while Justin practiced some of his sword techniques nearby. She knew that in order for her plan to work, she was going to need a weapon, something she can easily hide in the folds of her gown until Izlude came to see her again in the evening. Fortunately, she spotted a nearby merchant making a sale to a young squire and knew the man would have just what she needed. Thankfully, Justin had already trusted her enough to drop his guard a bit and Alma was determined to use it to her advantage. Thinking quickly, she approached her guard.

"Justin?".

"Y-yes, M-miss Alma?"

"I know we already had breakfast not too long ago, but for some reason, I'm starting to feel hungry again. Would you mind getting a snack for me? I still have some money that Izlude gave me yesterday."

To this, the young knight raised an eyebrow. He had grown very found of Alma over the last two weeks but was still hesitant to grant her request. Knowing the reason behind his reluctance, Alma simply gave him her most innocent smile and said "Don't worry; I promise I won't go anywhere. You've been very good to me and I would never do anything to bring Izlude's displeasure down on you. You can trust me; I'll still be here when you get back."

Upon hearing her promise, Justin smiled. "V-very w-well. I w-will g-get s-something. J-just wait h-here."

Alma reached into her pocket and gave her guard the rest of her money, which wasn't much, just enough to buy a snack or two.

"Thank you, Justin. You can go ahead and get something for yourself as well. I'll be right here."

"R-right. I-I'll be b-back r-real soon. A-and Th-thank you, M-miss Alma."

"Your welcome! Think nothing of it."

After watching Justin leave and making sure he was clearly out of sight, Alma turned to the merchant who had just barely finished his transaction with his last customer and waved her hands to catch the man's attention. As soon as he saw her, the merchant made his way through the crowd to approach the young noblewoman.

"Good day, my lady! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. I need a dagger; do you have one?"

"I have many. Is there a specific make or design you're looking for?"

"No, not really. Just something that I can conceal easily on my body so that I can defend myself should I ever get into a situation that requires it." Although she was not used to lying, Alma tried to make her answer sound as smooth and convincing as possible so that the man would not become suspicious of her. Thankfully, it worked and the merchant reached into his bags and pulled out a dagger that was simple in design, but good enough to serve her purpose and that was all she cared about.

"Will this do?" he asked.

Alma nodded. "Yes, it will do just fine. I do not have any money left on me so would you consent to a trade instead?"

"I may. What did you have in mind?"

In answer, Alma reached behind her neck and unclasped her gold and ruby pendant to offer as payment for the dagger. It was a gift given to her by Zalbag for her sixteenth birthday and she was loathed to give it up but it was all she had to trade with since she had already given the rest of her money to Justin for food. And even if she hadn't, it still wouldn't be enough for her to buy a weapon; Izlude likely had that in mind whenever he gave Alma money to enjoy herself at the castle square.

Upon seeing the pendant in Alma's hand, the merchant was surprised. "My lady, that pendant is likely worth far more then anything I have on me. Are you sure you want to trade it just for a simple blade?"

Alma nodded. "Yes, I am certain. You need not worry about the pendant; my family is very well off so I am no short of jewelry. This is just one of the many jewels I have so I assure you I won't miss it. Please take it, I need the dagger more."

"I see… well, if you insist, I can take it. But since it is such a valuable piece, its only fair that I give you my best dagger for it." And with that, the merchant put the first dagger away and reached into his bag again to pull out another, much more attractive dagger with a better quality steal blade and an exquisitely carved wooden handle as well as fine leather sheath. Though it still wasn't worth nearly as much as her pendant, Alma was grateful nonetheless.

"Thank you, sir. I truly appreciate it" she said as she traded her pendant for the blade "Enjoy the pendant and have a good day."

The merchant topped his hat to her. "You too, my lady; its been a pleasure doing business with you." And with that, he left her and went on his way. After he was gone, Alma quickly slipped the dagger into one of her boots, thankful that it was short enough to be completely concealed. No sooner had she done this, she saw Justin heading her way with a small bag of food. Luckily, the expression on his face told Alma that he neither saw nor suspected her recent purchase so her timing had been perfect, much to her relief.

Smiling and pretending that nothing had happened, Alma reached out for the bag. "Thank you so much, Justin. I really appreciate it. So what did you get?"

"S-some m-muf-fins, m-my l-lady!" he answered happily. "I-I hope you l-like!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will! Why don't you join me?" she asked as she took his hand and led him to a bench, happy that she had obtained what she needed without too much trouble.

"O-of c-course! L-lets sit d-down and e-eat!"

**SSSSSS**

Later that evening, as Izlude stood before his mirror and combed his hair after changing into more casual clothes for his usual dinner with Alma, he thought back to his recent conversation with Malak. Ramza was coming for his sister and soon. He wasn't surprised; he had known it since the girl revealed her name to him. He may have met Ramza only once but that was enough to see how determined the young Beoulve was when his mind was set on something and right now, that something, or rather someone, was his little sister and Izlude did not fault him for that; he would have done the same if it had been Meliadoul who was kidnapped and ransomed. However, he was still reluctant to simply hand Alma back to her brother even if he were to give up the scriptures and stones which was what Izlude's father had ordered him to get in the first place; no, it wasn't just about the damn book and blasted pieces or rock anymore, at least not to him.

After he finished combing his hair, Izlude returned to his bed where he opened the drawer of his night table and pulled out a small box. In it, was a small golden ring with sparking diamonds halfway around it, his dearly departed mother's ring which his father entrusted to his care after she passed so that he may one day give it to his own bride. Izlude had never met a girl he wanted to give it to until now. He didn't want Alma to go but if she was going to stay with him, he wanted it to be of her own free will and should she choose to return to her brother after the ransom exchange, he would not stop her no matter how painful it would be for him personally. Meliadoul had once told him that to truly love another meant caring for their happiness and well being more then his own. But if Izlude was going to let Alma go, he had to know if she returned his feelings first and there was only one way to find out…

**SSSSSS**

"Lady Alma, may I please come in?" Izlude called from the other side of his guest's chamber door.

Upon hearing the voice of her host, Alma answered "Yes, you may!"

The young knight blade unlocked and opened the door to find his guest sitting at the dinner table, waiting for him as usual, dressed in a green and black silk gown he had bought for her recently. Taking his usual bow after making sure the ring box was secure in his pocket, he smiled and asked "My lady, would you allow me the honor of joining you for dinner?"

Alma blushed; no matter how many times she saw Izlude do that, she never got tired of seeing it. Getting up and making a small curtsy, she answered "Yes, of course; I would be honored to have you join me."

Taking the invitation, Izlude took his place at the small wooden dinner table across from Alma. By now, he was sure that they must have tried every recipe the castle chef knew of but the man's cooking was without par and difficult to tire of. Tonight, they would being having veal scallopini and salad with mixed fruits and red wine.

"Thank you for joining me, Izlude. How was your day?"

"The usual. Just my normal duties, nothing special" he answered, trying not to think of his conversation with the duke's adopted son as he looked at his guest's lovely face. Being the youngest child as well as only daughter of the Beoulves, Izlude was sure that Alma was the treasured jewel of her family and that none of her brothers would give her up so easily despite what she believed to the contrary. "But enough about me" he continued "How was your day, Alma?"

It was now Alma's turn to feel uneasy. She felt couldn't help feeling bad that she tricked Justin into buying her time to obtain a weapon to use against his commander and friend, but it was something that had to be done and she hoped that her daytime companion, whom she also thought of as a friend, would forgive her. "It was alright" she answered "The caste square was lively today and I enjoy watching the knights and magicians train."

"I see. I'm glad you've become comfortable here even though its not your home. It is not mine either; I am every bit a guest here as you are. In a day or two, my father will return to meet with the duke and after that, my fellow knights and I will depart Riovanes once our duty here is finished."

Alma was startled "Where will you go?" she asked "And what will become of me? Will you simply leave me here with the duke?" The thought disturbed her; Alma knew full well that she was not a guest of Barrington's and would not be entitled to treatment as such. For all she knew, he might have her sent to the dungeon again once there was no one here to pay for her room and board.

Izlude seem to have read her mind for he answered "Worry not, Alma; I have no intention of just leaving you here. That is why…" the young knight blade trailed off as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Upon seeing the small object, Alma's eyes widened.

_Oh God, no… It can't be…_

But it was. Opening the box, Izlude pulled out a beautiful small diamond studded gold ring. After placing the box back on the table, he got up from his seat, went over to Alma's side of the table, and kneeled before her.

"Alma… " he began "Though I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances, I am still glad I got to know you. You are unlike any other woman I have ever met and have made me feel as I never have before and I would be greatly honored if you would have me… as your husband."

For the first time in her life, Alma found herself completely at a loss as to what to say. Since her arrival, she had schemed to gain his interest and trust but not for the reason he was kneeling before her now.

"Oh, my god, Izlude! I don't know what to say!" she gasped.

He smiled as he rose to kiss her "Please say yes… it can happen anytime you want; I won't push you, I promise…"

Damn, he got her. "Y-yes… of course!" What else could she say?

Izlude smiled in triumph "Good" he said as he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss…

**SSSSSS**

Later that night, Alma slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying in Izlude's arms; as she predicted, he was fast asleep. Earlier that evening, Alma had casted a waking spell on herself, a trick she learned from a time mage years ago, to assure that she woke up at least four hours before dawn because timing was everything if her plan was going to work.

Taking great care not to wake her bed mate, Alma slowly pried herself out of Izlude's arms and crawled to the end of the bed where she reached underneath for the dagger she had hidden before his arrival. The blade made a soft hiss as it was pulled from the sheath which Alma tucked under the blanket before crawling back to where her target slept unsuspecting.

As Alma raised the dagger over Izlude's peacefully sleeping form, she felt her heart pounding painfully against her chest and her hand shaking uncontrollably; she had never even killed an animal for food and now she was thinking of killing a human being to free herself from his captivity. And not just any human being, but the knight who had shown her only kindness from the first day she was brought to Riovanes as a prisoner, the knight who protected her from the dark intentions of his comrades and superiors, the knight who pledged his heart to her and asked her to be his bride.

_How shall I do it?_ _Straight through the heart and stop the heartbeat? Or perhaps I should paint a red smile across his throat and cut his life away?_

Alma knew time was of the essence and that the young man laying before her was the only thing that stood between her and her freedom. By now, she had already memorized most of the castle layout and could easily find her way to the stable, steal a chocobo, and be far away from Riovanes by the time Izlude's body was discovered in the morning. But try as she might, Alma still couldn't bring herself to strike; it was as if her hand would not obey her mind's command.

_Why do you hesitate? Your father and brothers have taken countless lives on the battlefield without drawing a breath in between. This should be no different! _

But as hard as Alma tried to convince herself of that, she knew better. Killing in the heat of battle was not the same as killing an unarmed man in his sleep when he was most vulnerable and trusted himself to God. Nothing could justify what she was considering and it was clearly murder no matter how she looked at it. But that was not the only reason.

Alma closed her eyes as she tried without success to shut out the grisly image of Izlude's blood splashing all over her, which would be inevitable even if she ended his life before he could scream and wake the other castle inhabitants. And what if he didn't die right away? What if she had to stab him again and again? Could she really make him suffer like that? Against her will, her mind kept replaying over all the things Izlude had done for her, memories of his generosity, his protectiveness, his kindness, and his…

Upon realizing this, Alma finally knew, finally understood, why she couldn't bring herself to strike. It was because…because…

She had fallen in love with him.

Lowering her arm, and clutching the dagger against her breast, Alma hung her head down and tried her hardest not to let the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes fall.

_I'm sorry, Ramza… I can't do it… I can't kill him. Not for my freedom, not even for you…_

"What's wrong, Alma? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Started, Alma was snapped out of her thoughts at the voice of her bed mate and looked up to see Izlude wide awake and staring at her with his beautiful, soulful green eyes.

"Izlude!" she gasped "You were awake?"

He smiled sadly. "I'm a very light sleeper and my hearing is very sharp; I awoke as soon as I felt you stirring from the bed."

"You knew what I intended?"

Izlude shook his head. "Honestly? No. But I was able to catch on quickly once I heard the knife being drawn."

"Then why didn't you try to stop me?

As if in answer, Izlude reached over and gently pried the dagger from Alma's hand. After placing it on the night table, he took her in his arms and whispered in her ear:

"Because I know you are too kind, too gentle, and pure. You may kill only if your own life was threatened but never in cold blood; such a vile act is simply against your nature."

Alma stared at Izlude in amazement. Was she truly that easy to read? "Are you not angry with me?" She had expected him to at least berate her but there was not a hint of reproach in his eyes, only understanding.

" And why would I be? If I was in your place, I could never kill the one I love."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Alma. I love you. And if you still want my life, I will let you have it without a fight because it is yours now."

"But your life is your own."

"I give it to you..."

Shaking her head, she returned his embrace as she let the tears flow freely from her eyes. "No…I won't take your life because… I love you too, Izlude."

"Then be mine tonight…" he whispered as reached down to pull her slip over head and kissed her.

"Yes, my love…" she answered as she allowed him to strip her before returning his kiss and reaching for the buttons of his pants. This time, it was not a trick, a trap, or a ploy; her love for her knight blade was real.

As was her desire.

**A/N: Ok, chapter 6 is up faster then I thought! Looks like I'm on a roll here and I'm thrilled I was able to continue this fic without trouble like before! However, I'm not done just yet; I predict my story will be another two or three chapters and I really hope I don't disappoint all you romance fans. As much as I love writing steamy love scenes, I want to maintain the 'T' rating on this fic. I may write a more detailed love scene between our dashing knight blade and lovely noblewoman but I would have to post it separately in the 'M' rated section. And that would also depend on my reviewers' requests too! Anyway, I'm done rambling; see you next chapter and please review! ;)**


	7. The Warning

**Chapter 7: The Warning**

Izlude awoke to the soft sound and feel of a woman's breathing on his cheek. As he slowly opened his eyes, it dawned on him that he was in Alma's guest chamber, lying next to her among a sea of satin sheets and pillows, what little clothes they wore the previous evening littering the floor. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Izlude saw that it was barely past five and that the sun would not rise for another hour so he could sleep in a bit longer if he wished. Even so, the young knight blade preferred to stay awake and enjoy his remaining time gazing at the peacefully sleeping face of his lovely guest, now his fiancé, his cheeks turning red at memories of what they had shared only a few hours ago. Alma's soft breathing, the feel of her honey-colored hair tickling his face, and her lithe form in his arms, was far too real to have been a dream.

"Mmm…Izlude?"

Izlude was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Alma's soft voice and looked down to see his beloved staring at him with wide blue eyes, her flowing tresses free from their usual restraints and surrounding them like a sea of golden silk, tickling his skin. Her soft form was bare of all clothing with her flawless ivory skin warm against his as she gently ran a hand across the smooth, hard muscles of his chest, making him groan; the slightest touch from Alma was enough to make him want to roll over and make love to her all over again.

"Yes, Alma?" he asked with a smile.

The blond girl giggled. "Am I dreaming?"

"Hmm… I don't know" he answered playfully as he pulled her in for a kiss to assure her that she was not. He wanted to remember every kiss, every sensation, every warm contact that their bare skins had experienced, every soft moan, and every time her lovely face had contorted into an expression of pure pleasure was still vibrant in his mind; it had been utterly amazing…

All four times...

Alma laughed "I guess not!"

"So you don't regret it?"

"Of course not! Why would I? But I must confess, I was a bit nervous since I've never been with anyone like this before."

"Well I have a confession to make, neither have I."

Alma stared at Izlude as if he had just turned into a moogle before her very eyes. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Well, yes. Unlike other knights, all unmarried members of the Knights Templar, male and female, are required to take vows of celibacy until they wed."

"Which you aren't, at least not yet. Won't you be dismissed from the knighthood if the others find out you broke your vow?"

Izlude sighed and nodded. "Honestly? Yes. But only IF they find out."

Alma took the hint. "I understand; your secret is safe with me" she said with a wink. They trusted each other to keep their secret because it would not bode well for either of them if anyone found out the true nature of their relationship before they were wed.

"Good…I appreciate it, thank you. And as much as I would just love to stay here with you all day, I've got to get back to my room before my servants come to change me."

Alma pouted her lips in mock disappointment. "Aww… I understand. So will I see you again this evening?" she whispered as she nibbled playfully on his ear.

"Of course, my love" Izlude answered "I really must be going now but I promise to see you again at our usual time."

"I understand" Alma said as she slowly released her handsome lover "Do what you need to do and I will see you tonight."

"Tonight" he promised with a wink as he got up to change, feeling his lover's eyes upon his bare body as he did so. Turning his back to her so that she could not see him blushing, Izlude tried to get dressed as quickly as possible because in addition to getting back to his own room before his servants arrived, he knew that Justin would also be here shortly to take Alma out and he did not wish for his subordinate and friend to find him in such an scandalous situation.

Alma, on, the other hand, was in no hurry to see him leave; after all, this was the first time she had gotten a good look at his body up close in the light and she had to admit that she found it very attractive. While other knights looked considerably smaller without their armor, Izlude still looked quite robust and impressive. Battle scars traced his body like strokes from a painter's brush but she did not dislike them nor did she think they were ugly; to her, they were every bit a part of him as the dark hair on his head.

After he finished getting dressed, Izlude bent over to kiss his beautiful lover one last time. "Farewell, my love. Until tonight."

"Of course. Have a good day, Izlude."

**SSSSSS**

"Sir Izlude, its Malak! May I have a moment of your time, please?"

Izlude had just finished combing his hair when he heard the duke's adopted son knocking at his chamber door. After quickly making sure his clothes were in order, he answered the door to find Malak standing before him with a somewhat worried expression on his face that made him raise an eyebrow in concern.

"Yes, my lord? What can I do for you?"

"Before I begin, would you mind if I come in first? I think it best that no one hears of this."

"Of course, please come in, Lord Malak." Izlude said as he quickly moved aside to allow the wizard entry. As soon as Malak was inside, Izlude closed the door. "You'll forgive me if I sound rude but can you make this quick, please? I promised Lady Alma that I will be meeting her at six for dinner."

"Actually, it is Lady Alma that I wish to speak to you about."

"Oh?"

"Her brother, Ramza. I found out from my sister, Rafa, that he will be here by tomorrow, possibly by late afternoon or early evening. Not only that, my father is also having a meeting with the top officers of the Knights Templar, including your father, the same day as well."

"I see…and this concerns Lady Alma, how?"

"Her brother is coming for her; you know this, don't you?"

"Yes, you need not tell me twice; we were supposed to ransom her for the scriptures and stones but I was hoping I can convince Ramza that she would be safer in my care."

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated then that now."

Izlude regarded Malak curiously. "How so, my lord?"

The wizard took a deep breath before answering. "I recently had a falling out with my twin. She accused our adoptive father of certain things, things that I do not wish to believe but I cannot shake my feelings of doubt about. While the duke may have raised us, Rafa is still my own flesh and blood and I cannot dismiss her claims so easily. And I feel that if what she says about our adoptive father is true, your lady friend may be in danger. I know I gave you my word that I will not harm her but I cannot guarantee that others here, including him, will not. I'm sure you feel the same suspicions towards your own comrades as well."

Izlude looked down. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the wizard was right. Sensing the his friend's discomfort, Malak placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir Izlude…" he began softly "You know that I have only the utmost respect for you and I do not wish to speak ill of your father or comrades but I have to admit that there is something about them that makes me uncomfortable in their presence. To me, it feels as if they are something other then human. I cannot explain it but that is the vibe I am getting from them."

Izlude shook his head as Malak withdrew his hand. "No, my friend, you need not apologize. I fear you may be right; Lady Alma also has the same concerns and have made them known to me."

"She is more to you then just a hostage or guest; I can see it. And unfortunately, I'm sure many people here can too."

Izlude was started "And just what do you mean, my lord?"

"With all due respect, Sir Izlude, I am not blind and neither are the other castle residents. You think no one noticed that you haven't been returning to your own chambers at night in nearly a week? That you haven't been coming to the mess hall for dinner? The guards have spotted you visiting Lady Alma's chambers every night and have seen both of you out and about the castle grounds in the late evening hours as well."

"I see… you may be right but I am not certain as to what I should do yet. I cannot simply set her loose outside to fend for herself without anyone to protect her and if I left, the other Knights Templar will notice immediately."

"What about your friend, Sir Justin Timbel? I am sure the others will not notice his absence so easily, at least for a while."

"True but how will he get Lady Alma out of the castle without anyone noticing?

"I can help you there. In the castle library, near the south wall, there is a secret passage into the tunnels beneath the castle that leads to the outside. When Ramza arrives tomorrow, have Justin take her out to meet him. I know you do not wish to give her up but every minute she stays here, she's in danger."

Izlude sighed in disappointment but he had to agree with Malak. To lose Alma now after they had just professed their love was indeed painful. But this wasn't just about him and his personal desires anymore. He knew that if he truly loved Alma, he would do what was best for her, not what was most convenient for him.

"You're right" he said "I will let her know tonight. Thank you for telling me this; I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Sir Izlude. I am only sorry I could not be of more assistance. I also have my own twin sister to deal with; she will be arriving with Ramza tomorrow."

"Really? What would Rafa being doing in Ramza's company?"

Malak shifted nervously. "Its a bit of a long story and I'd rather not get into it."

"I understand. You've done more then enough for me and I will forever be in your debt. I must go now; have a good evening, my lord, and I will see you tomorrow."

"You too, Sir Izlude. Good night."

**SSSSSS**

"Izlude, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself this evening."

The young knight blade looked up from his half-eaten plate to see his beloved looking at him with her eyebrows furrowing in concern. It seems like she was a lot more perceptive then he thought.

"Alma…" he began slowly "I must confess that there is something I have been keeping from you and I hope you will forgive me for it."

"Such as?"

"I spoke with Malak Galthana, Duke Barrington's adopted son today. He told me that your brother will be coming for you tomorrow."

Alma frowned. "So will you go through with your original plan of ransoming me for the Germonik Scriptures and Holy Stones? That _is_ why you brought me here in the first place, is it not?"

"It…started out that way. But now that we're involved, I do wish to see you go, but…"

"But what?"

Izlude sighed. "Lord Malak has told me things…things very similar to what you claimed about the Holy Stones as well as my father and comrades. Now that I think about it, several of them, included him, have started acting strangely ever since they came in contact with or possession of the Holy Stones. I do not wish to believe it but I cannot ignore the facts that I have seen with my own eyes but chose to dismiss until now."

"What do you mean, Izlude? I have never met your father nor do I know any of your comrades except for Sir Weigraf whom my brother, Ramza have clashed swords with on more then one occasion."

As Izlude picked at the food on his plate, he looked down as if trying to avoid Alma's eyes. "Years ago, when my mother passed away, my father was overwhelmed with grief over her loss for they were very much in love. The High Confessor took pity on him and offered him a Holy Stone as a consolation gift. I was fifteen at the time."

Alma regarded him curiously with great interest. "Go on" she said.

"I never mentioned this to anyone, not even Meliadoul, but I noticed…some changes in him, changes that did not seem natural. My father used to be an a much more understanding and patient man, even if a bit stern. To us, his children, he was a loving and attentive father as well. He was also loved, respected, and admired by his men and everyone in our household. But not long after he obtained the stone, he became more quick to anger and less tolerant of mistakes and shortcomings from anyone; he would lose his temper at even the slightest provocation. It wasn't long before our servants fled after he had beaten several for any displeasure they caused him. His men started to avoid him and even my sister and I were afraid of him."

"How awful…"

"We always thought and excused his behavior as being the result of our mother's death. But now I realize that was not the sole reason. If the Holy Stones really do have the power to turn people into demons, then I'm afraid that that fate has likely befallen my father as well as my comrades. I was a fool not to see it sooner and that is why I must get you out of here as soon as your brother arrives for I now realize that you are in danger the longer you stay here."

"B…but if that is true, why have you not been affected? As I recall, you have also been in contact with the Holy Stones as well, have you not?"

"I don't know. My guess is that the stones can only take over certain people. In any case, I have to get you out of here no later then tomorrow."

Alma looked down sadly as she reached over to take Izlude's hand.

"Come with me…" she begged.

Izlude shook his head sadly. "I am sorry, Alma, but I cannot. At least not yet. I am second-in-command of the Knights Templar. If I suddenly disappeared, my father and comrades will notice immediately. I will have Justin smuggle you out of the castle and return you to your brother tomorrow while I attend the meeting between my father and the duke. Hopefully, I will be able to distract them long enough for you to escape."

Alma was silent a moment as she took all this in. "I see… I understand, Izlude."

Her lover smiled sadly as he got up from his end of the table and embraced her. "Forgive me, my love. But I can think of no other way. However, do not lose hope. When I meet with my father tomorrow, I will make it known to him that I wish to relinquish my position as his second-in-command. He may ask why but I will think of something. We can meet somewhere later when it is safe for us to do so, this I promise you."

Alma held her fiance tightly as she fought to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. "Please don't go, my love. It will be dangerous if your father and comrades are indeed possessed by the Zodiac demons."

Izlude gently stroked Alma's soft hair as he tried his best to comfort her and make her feel at ease. "Do not worry, my love; I did not become a knight blade for nothing. It may be dangerous, but I must attend this meeting or you will have no chance of escape."

Alma nodded. She may not have known Izlude very long but if there was one thing she learned about him by now was that he was fiercely protective of those he cared about, a quality she knew all too well, having seen it many times in her favorite brother. And like Ramza, she knew it was useless to argue with Izlude once his mind was made up.

"I understand, my love. If this is what you feel is best, I will not try to stop you. This may also be the last time we can be together for a while so please stay with me tonight" she begged.

Her lover smiled as he tilted her face up to look into her beautiful blue eyes, now misty with tears. "Of course, my love, anything for you..." he whispered before bringing his lips down to hers…

**A/N: Ok, chapter 7 finally done! That's 3 in a week, a record for me! :D I know that by this point, my fic has become a bit AU because I know that Izlude and Malak aren't on good terms. In canon FFT, Malak actually kidnaps both Izlude and Alma and brings Izlude before his father as a prisoner while throwing Alma into the dungeon. But I have decided to change that in this fic in order to make it work. Besides, it can still be canon because there was never a scene with Izlude and Alma being captured by Malak and brought to Riovanes as prisoners; it was only implied so I'm not too worried about it! ;)**


	8. A Shocking Truth Revealed

**Chapter 8: A Shocking Truth Revealed**

Alma awoke the next morning slightly tired and sore, but very content. Neither she nor Izlude had gotten much sleep the night before but they didn't mind. She had awoken sometime after she had fallen asleep to her lover's playful nips, sweet kisses, and soft caresses as he gently rolled her over and made love to her again until they were both flushed and panting. After they had exhausted themselves, he held her some more until they both fell asleep again. Since it was their second time, Alma was less tense as well as more comfortable with Izlude's quicker and stronger pace; the first time they joined she felt pain in the beginning, but this time, it was only pure pleasure. Growing up in a monastery of Glabados, Alma had been taught her whole life that intimacy with anyone other then one's spouse was a sin, but since she was no longer a follower of Saint Ajora, the founder of a false religion, it no longer mattered to her. And besides, how can something so heavenly born of love possibly be a sin, married or not? It wasn't as if she and Izlude went to bed out of pure lust.

Alma smiled and turned over to look at her handsome sleeping lover. Izlude was lying peacefully on his side with the sheets rumpled and pushed down to his waist, revealing his tanned, muscular body. After two rounds of lovemaking and a few hours of sleep, he looked completely content, relaxed, and at peace. Glancing at the window, Alma saw that it was not long till sunrise and did not wish for her love to be late to his duties. Leaning over, she gave him a kiss.

"My love…its time to get up. You wouldn't want have to explain to your servants why you weren't in your chambers when they arrived to change you, do you?"

Izlude awoke and yawned as smiled at his blond lover. "Of course, not. Thank you for reminding me; I could get used to waking up that way" he said with a wink. More then anything, he wished for this to last; it would be pure heaven to be with Alma like this every night and wake up next to her everyday for the rest of his life.

Alma laughed softly before becoming serious. They both knew what kind of day they would be waking up to. She would finally be reunited with Ramza but never knew that leaving Izlude would be so hard until now because she no longer wished to. How ironic it was that the very man who kidnapped her for his superiors was now going to help her escape to protect her from their wrath. Her whole life, she had lived for her favorite brother and never thought she'd see the day when she would be torn between him and another man. When Izlude proposed to her, Alma thought she would be able to turn her fiance to her's and Ramza's cause but now circumstances has placed the choice entirely out of her hands; she was going to be returned to her brother and forced to leave her love behind whether she wanted it or not, for her own safely and protection.

Izlude sensed her thoughts for he got up and took Alma in his arms once more as if comforting a small child. Even though she said nothing, he still knew what she was thinking. "I know how you feel, Alma. This isn't what I want either, but I can think of no other way; please understand…"

"I do" she assured him as she returned his embrace. She knew that her fiance only had her best interests at heart; Izlude loved her, of that she had no doubt- loved her enough to give up his position in the Knights Templar and risk the wrath of his superiors by helping her escape.

"I feel a great evil abroad; I don't know why, but I cannot ignore it. You must remain in your room today and I will send Justin to sneak you out of the castle when the meeting between my father and the duke takes place tonight. If there is anything you need until then, my servants will attend you, but promise me you will not leave here Justin arrives."

"Yes, you have my word" she promised. It was a silly promise considering that she could not leave her room anyway when her door was locked and he had the key but she made it all the same, if only for Izlude's peace of mind. If anything, she felt that he was pleading with her not to make any escape attempts through the windows or by tricking the servants into letting her leave.

Izlude sighed in relief. "Thank you. I don't know where your brother intends to take you after this but I hope that we will see each other again when this war is over."

"Of course, we made a promise, didn't we? That I would be your wife and you my husband?"

Izlude tried his hardest not to let a look of discomfort show on his face; he knew there was no guarantee that either of them would get out of this war alive but he was determined to increase Alma's chances of survival even if it meant diminishing his own.

"Yes" he answered, trying to sound as confident as possible. "I must go now, my love. Good-bye and please remember your promise."

"I will…" Alma said sadly, trying her hardest not to let the tears she had been holding back fall. She had to be strong, for herself and for her love, and said no more as he quickly got dressed and left her chamber.

**SSSSSS**

The day passed by all too quickly for Izlude's comfort and he returned to his room to wait for Malak to arrive before the two of them headed off to attend the meeting between his father and the duke. Earlier that day, he made sure to let his subordinate and friend know his plan and told him of the secret passage in the library. In addition to buying Justin time to smuggle Alma out of the castle, he also wanted to confront his father and commander to learn the true intentions of the High Confessor and Knights Templar as well as confirm if his suspicions about the Zodiac demons were correct. If Izlude was going to relinquish his position and forsake the knighthood, something he had worked hard for his whole life, he had to be certain.

Fortunately, he did not have to wait at all; as soon as Izlude arrived at his chambers, he already found Malak standing at the door waiting for him, dressed in his usual white garb with his rod at his side. "My lord, I was not expecting you to get here before me; have I kept you waiting long? If so, I apologize."

Malak shook his head. "No, not at all, Sir Izlude. I have only just arrived here before you did. The meeting will take place soon; shall we be going now?"

"Yes, of course. Lead the way, my lord."

As Izlude and Malak made their ways through the castle hallways and towards the duke's meeting room, they heard voices as if the meeting had started earlier then the appointed time. If that was true, their fathers could not fault them for arriving late. When they arrived at the door, Malak reached for the knob and prepared to turn it but Izlude stopped him. Upon seeing the wizard look at him curiously, he shook his head "Let us not interrupt them just yet" he said in a low voice. "I would like to hear this, if you do not mind."

Though they both knew eavesdropping was bad manners, Malak complied because he also had the same suspicions as his friend and wished to confirm them. Nodding in silent agreement, he released his hand from the knob and stepped back to make room for his friend. Pressing their ears against the wood of the doors, they listened quietly to the conversation going on inside the meeting room…

**SSSSSS**

The meeting room of Castle Riovanes was rather plain for a castle owned by such a wealthy lord, a lord who obtained his wealth by supplying both sides of a war with weapons and showing allegiance to neither. The banners, rugs, and table made it presentable for meetings between nobles and military officials but little else. At the end of the table, surrounded by two knights as his bodyguards, sat a middle-aged, bald man in a green robe. He was Duke Gerrith Barrington, lord of Riovanes, and across the table from him were Vormav Tingel and Weigraf Folles, top officers of the Knights Templar. Though the duke offered them seats, the two knights preferred to stand as if sitting down with the obese Barrington was beneath them. However, the duke ignored the insulting gesture and began.

"Welcome! How do you like my castle? It looks a little spartan compared to Lesalia Castle, but I like it. This castle is built for war and that alone makes it more beautiful then one built for government. Ivalice has always been ruled by men with 'power' and this war proved the royal family has lost the 'power'.

"Get to the point" the knight named Vormav snapped. He may be the leader of the Knights Templar but he had little, if any, patience for small talk or meaningless distractions.

Barrington scowled but did his best to ignore the knight's rudeness. "You're being impatient" he warned as he got up from his seat and started pacing around the room. If Vormav wanted him to be blunt, so be it. "To be quite frank… can we work together?"

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, men with 'power' rule Ivalice. So who has the 'power'? Duke Larg of the Hokutan? Or Duke Goltana of the Nantan?" Not giving Vormav time to answer, Barrington continued. "Neither. Its you, the Knights Templar, who hold the stones."

Vormav raised an eyebrow as if in interest but did not reply and waited for the duke to continue.

"Holy Stones have great power. According to ancient legend, a natural disaster in Murond was caused by its power."

In response to this, Vormav lowered his head as if trying to hide the fact that he was actually laughing at the duke's implication. "Ha ha ha, well, excuse me, but I did not expect a grand duke such as yourself to believe in such fairy tales."

Barrington looked at him incredulously. "So you're saying you don't believe it?" he pressed "That's strange, they said that Count Draclau of Lionel died from…problems with the stone."

"I heard he died of illness" Vormav replied smoothly, giving a the duke a look as if daring him to challenge his statement; he was lying and they both knew it. But instead of calling him on it, Barrington asked:

"Then why are you after the youngest Beoulve? Why chase him as a 'heretic'?

"We don't question decisions made by heresy examiners" Vormav replied as if that would answer the question. But the duke wasn't satisfied.

"Oh my… so you're saying you know nothing about it?" he challenged "But you may change your mind after seeing this."

Vormav and Weigraf looked at the duke as if in confusion as he called for his adopted son.

"Malak!"

Upon hearing his name being called, Malak turned to Izlude and he nodded his agreement. It was time to make their presence known and the two young men opened the door and entered the meeting room with Izlude coming in first and Malak following behind.

As everyone in the room watched, Izlude approached his father with his head slightly bowed as if in apology. He had failed to obtain the Germonik Scriptures and Ramza's Holy Stones but that was not his concern anymore; his first priority now was to protect Alma, the woman he loved, and if he had to face his father's wrath for his failure, so be it.

"Forgive me, father" he said quietly.

The duke gave a smug grin "We have Scorpio and Taurus. It looks like my men beat yours to it" he bragged as he waited for Vormav's reaction.

Vormav regarded his son suspiciously as if he felt Izlude was hiding something from him but refrained from calling him on it. "I see" he said simply. Although his father remained calm, Izlude could sense his seething displeasure rising to the surface. What suddenly happened next caught everyone in the room completely off guard.

"MORAN!" Vormav roared as he struck Izlude across the face. The pain from the blow was incredible, nearly knocking the young knight blade off his feet. His father had been displeased with him and Meliadoul before, but had always treated them with more leniency then his other subordinates who failed him. He also certainly never struck Izlude before, and especially not with such malice. The young knight blade felt the taste of blood in his mouth as he struggled to regain his balance. When he finally managed to look his father in the eyes, he saw that they were no longer their natural green color, but red as the fires of hell.

Upon witnessing the scene, Malak looked as if he wanted to intervene but Izlude made a quick gesture for him to stay back as this was not his problem or concern. Even the duke and his knights were shocked by Vormav's sudden, violent outburst but Izlude did not wish for anyone to provoke his father further. Luckily, before anyone could say anything, another Riovanes knight rushed into the room and called out to Barrington.

"Excuse me, sir! We verified the intruder's identity!"

The duke turned to his adopted son "Malak, I will let you take care of him" The dark-skinned wizard hesitated to leave but Izlude nodded to him as if quietly telling him to remove himself from this dangerous situation as soon as possible. Though he did not wish to leave his friend behind, it appeared that he had no choice so Malak sighed and made a quick bow before leaving. After he was gone, Vormav calmed down and turned to the duke.

"What do you want?" he demanded impatiently, his eyes narrowing.

The duke sat down at his table once more, placed his elbows on the flat surface, and rested his chin in his folded hands. "As I said before, I want to work together."

"And if I refuse?" Vormav challenged.

The duke simply nodded as he shrugged his shoulders "The church's injustice will be exposed, that's all" he answered smoothly.

"You can't prove it with just the Holy Stones."

"Perhaps. But how about with the Germonik Scriptures? Larg, Goltana, and the senate ought to be interested…"

"Where is it?" Vormav demanded.

The duke shook his head "Oh, I can't tell you that…" The man's sing-song, taunting tone as he answered the question was the last straw for the leader of the Knights Templar.

"Weigraf, go after the wizard" he ordered as he turned to his comrade "I'll take care of things here." The other man nodded in obedience as he turned to follow the departed Malak. Upon seeing Weigraf casually leave the room, Barrington quickly shot up from his seat.

"Don't do anything funny!" he warned "The odds are against you."

To this, Vormav grinned, his distorted smile causing a shiver to run down the duke's spine. "Odds?" he taunted "What do you weak _humans_ think you can do?"

Upon hearing this, Izlude looked up in confusion. "Father?"

Vormav ignored him as he continued "Don't underestimate us" he sneered "Killing you is easy..."

Upon hearing the chilling tone of the knight's voice, Barrington tried to hide his rising fear behind a mask of rage. "Are you opposing me?!" he demanded. At the duke's panicked voice, more knights rushed into the room, preparing to draw their swords to protect their lord. However, Vormav did not appeared to be the slightest bit bothered at being clearly outnumbered.

"Want to fight?" he challenged "Fine; I'll show you the power of the Holy Stone!" Before anyone can react, the knight reached into the pocket of his purple cloak and pulled out a Holy Stone, the very stone the High Confessor had given him as a consolation gift after the passing of his beloved wife. What happened next was even more shocking then his violent outburst towards Izlude earlier. There was a bright flash of gold light that nearly blinded everyone in the room and when the light subsided, Vormav was gone and in his place was… was…

_An abomination._

**A/N: Ok, chapter 8 down! I know my fic has become slightly AU but I want to remain as true to the original storyline as possible with my own twists to make it more interesting :) Like I stated in my previous author's notes, I prefer to use the modern English dialog of the original PS1 FFT then the Shakespeare-style dialog of the PSP remake since I started this fic before I played it. I appreciate any and all reviews and suggestions but I do prefer signed reviews so I can answer any inquires made to me. Thank you and see you next chapter!**


	9. Loyal Unto Death

**Chapter 9: Loyal Unto Death**

For a moment, no one in the room could say a word, only stare in horrified shock at the monster that now stood where Vormav was. The twelve-foot creature had the humanoid body of an ogre and the head of a monstrous lion as well as being hideous beyond words. Upon seeing the creature, the duke turned pale and looked like he was going to faint for never in his life did he see such an abomination; God himself could not have created a monstrosity such as this and while Izlude was no coward, even he had to muster all his willpower to keep from fainting.

_My God, Ramza was right!_ he thought_ Alma…__ I should have never brought her here! _If Izlude had any more doubts about the Beoulve siblings' claims about the existence of Zodiac demons, they were gone now. The evidence was right before his eyes as well as the eyes of everyone else in the room. The other knights fared no better then the duke; they stood trembling in fear as if their feet were rooted to the ground, their sword arms shaking as they had difficulty pulling their swords from their scabbards. After all, no amount of knightly training had prepared them for this.

"Who…WHAT are you?!" Barrington squeaked as he pointed a shaking finger at the lionesque creature. The monster laughed. "You were saying the odds were against _ME?_ How laughable!" Raising his arms, which were like bridge cables, the creature started reaching for the duke who could not move because he was paralyzed with fear. That was when Izlude knew he had to act; while he may have had no love for the cowardly man, he still did not wish to see anyone die at the hands of this abomination, even if it was the man who sired him. Withdrawing his sword from its scabbard, Izlude quickly lunged; fortunately, the young knight blade was able to get in a surprise attack since the creature's back was turned to him.

The monster roared as it felt a sword sinking into its shoulder. Reaching behind, it tried to pry Izlude off its back but the young knight blade held on fast. Turning to Barrington, he shouted "Run!" The duke wasted no time as he got up and ran out of the meeting room as fast as his legs could carry him. Upon seeing Izlude take action, the other knights finally recovered from their shock and managed to calm themselves enough to take our their own swords; by now, it was obvious no one here was fighting for the duke but for their very own lives.

One after another, the knights charged and tried to get a hit on the monster but all failed as none of them had Izlude's skills as a knight blade or any kind of special skills or training as they were little more then the duke's personal bodyguards. Izlude watched in horror as his father, or the creature who had been his father, swatted each and every knight aside as if they were mere flies. He cringed when he heard the sound of bones crunching as a knight was flung against the wall with such force that he was killed instantly. The smarter ones who realized they had no chance of winning, turned heel and ran when they decided that neither their honor (nor their salaries) was worth dying a horrible death at the hands of this abomination.

Izlude himself might have joined them if not for two things: Alma and Vormav himself. Even if it was a unrealistic hope, Izlude still had to try to reason with the creature to see if there was any trace of his father left in it. After ripping off the head of another knight, the monster managed to pry Izlude off his back and throw him against the wall; fortunately, Izlude was able to twist his body so that he hit one of the banners padding the wall instead of bare stone, the thickness of the fabric being enough to soften the blow so that the impact would not be fatal even if it was no less painful.

Knowing that he had little time, Izlude did his best to ignore the pain and forced himself to his feet, pointing his sword to the monster. By now, there were only three knights still standing who were brave enough to face the creature with him.

"Father…" Izlude began, trying to keep his voice calm "I don't know what has happened to you but you must cease this madness before its too late! Please come to your senses and listen to me! I am Izlude, your son!"

To this, the monster laughed at a volume several times the octave of a normal human. "Nice try, boy! But your father is no more. He was so easy to manipulate after being grieved by the loss of his wife. It was so simple once that foolish priest handed Leo to him!"

"Bastard!" Izlude spat "Who are you?! _What _are you?! What have you done with my father?!"

The monster pulled back his lip in a horrid sneer that exposed its razor-sharp teeth. "Since you're going to die anyway, I may as well tell you: I am Hashmalum, the Regulator! Your father died long ago, his body is merely my vessel now!"

Upon hearing this, the young knight blade felt his final hopes dashed. He knew he could no longer hesitate to attack anymore and any aims he made now must be to kill because he finally knew, finally accepted, that the creature standing before him was no longer his father, but a demon with his face and form. For the first time in his life, Izlude felt true rage; not only did Hashmalum kill his father, but also defiled his body in the worst way imaginable, and that the young knight blade could not forgive. His fear replaced by anger, Izlude raised his sword again, this time without hesitation or doubt, and charged forward.

As Hashmalum raised his hands with their razor-sharp talons to strike at Izlude again, both of them were surprised at the new knight who suddenly jumped onto the monster's back and slammed his sword into the back of his skull. Upon closer inspection, the young knight blade realized that it was his subordinate, Sir Justin Timbel, who had heard the commotion in the meeting room on his way to Alma's chambers and rushed in to aid his commander; the other knights were so pre-occupied with the battle that no one noticed his arrival. It was also fortunate that Hashmalum himself failed to notice as well until it was too late.

"Justin!" Izlude cried as he quickly rushed to his friend's aid. Even with additional help, the creature still a force to be reckoned with as he roared and swung around wildly in an attempt to get Justin off his back as he did with Izlude earlier.

"M-my l-lord!" Justin cried as he tried to plunge his sword deeper into Hashmalum's skull in an attempt to make a fatal blow but it was a futile effort; by now, it was clear to everyone in the room that no ordinary attack would kill this monster. The only chance they had would be to sever his head but that was far too risky for Justin and while Izlude cared for the safety and well-being of his friend, he also needed him alive to get Alma out of the castle as soon as possible for who knows how many more creatures like Hashmalum could be roaming the grounds? If they were anything like him, who killed just for the pleasure of killing, they would not stop until they slaughtered every living being in the castle.

As he rushed to join in on the attack, Izlude demanded "Justin! What are you doing here? You should have been out of the castle with Lady Alma by now!"

"F-forgive m-me, sir! B-but I h-heard y-you s-scream a-and f-fi-gured you n-need-ed m-my help!"

Izlude smiled bitterly. "Very brave, my friend, but foolish! Helping me is not your priority now; I need you to take Lady Alma and get as far away from here as you can!"

Before Justin can protest further, Hashmalum reached back, grabbed him, and prepared to slam him against the wall with fatal impact, but Izlude was faster and brought his sword down with all his strength, severing the creature's arm at the shoulder. Hashmalum roared with pain as Justin fell to the ground with his severed arm and hand wrapped around the knight's waist. Acting quickly, Izlude managed to free his friend from the limb's death-like grip. When Justin was finally freed, Izlude quickly gave him back his sword and urged him to leave before the monster could recover enough to attack again.

"Go!" Izlude ordered. "I will take care of him; you are to take Lady Alma and get the hell out of this castle as soon as possible!"

"B-but m-my lord!" the young knight protested but Izlude did not give him a chance to argue.

"Sir Justin Timbel, this is an order from your commanding officer! NOW GO!"

Knowing that he could not change Izlude's mind, Justin finally, even if reluctantly, acknowledged defeat for while he and Izlude may be friends, the knight blade was still his superior whose orders must be obeyed without question no matter what the circumstance.

"Y-yes, m-my lord!… a-as you c-command!" he cried, fighting back tears as he turned and ran out of the room, leaving his commander and friend to his fate.

After Justin was gone, Izlude turned to Hashmalum. By now, it was just the two of them as the duke's knights were all either dead or ran away. The monster sneered at the retreating Justin before finally acknowledging the young knight blade before him. "You are a fool, boy. He won't escape me and neither will your woman; I will find them and tear them both to pieces after I send you to hell!"

Izlude gritted his teeth "Not while I live, you bastard!" he spat. Alma was right; he should not have come. But it no longer mattered. As a knight blade, he had always known that he would likely die in battle one day and he knew this was a battle that he had little, if any chance of winning. And while he may have realized his mistake too late, he would not let his friend or his love suffer for it; he would buy Justin and Alma time to escape, buy it with his life if need be.

Raising his sword again, Izlude silently prayed that his father would forgive him for what he was about to do. If he was going to die, then he would do everything he can to take this demon with him.

"For you, father_…" _he whispered before charging.

**SSSSSS**

Alma was startled when the peaceful quiet of her chambers was shattered by a piercing scream. She had just finished packing what few belongings she had into a small leather handbag Izlude had bought for her, including the Holy Stone she received from Ramza, and was waiting for Justin to arrive when she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden scream. She became frightened when she heard even more yelling and screaming soon after the first and wondered what could possibly be going on outside. Was the castle under attack? If Ramza and his companions had indeed stormed the castle, it looked like she would not need Justin to take her outside after all but even so, she still could not leave until he arrived and unlocked her door.

As if in answer to her thoughts, Alma heard a click on the other side as her door was unlocked and opened with Justin staggering into her room, his armor bent and his torso and waist bleeding from multiple wounds.

"Sir Justin! What happened!" Alma cried as she rushed to her friend's side. His wounds were unlike any she had ever seen before, resembling those inflicted by an animal's claws more then any she had seen inflicted by swords.

"T-the c-cas-tle is u-under a-attack! W-we must f-flee!" he answered as he clutched his abdomen in pain.

"Is it my brother?" Alma pressed.

Justin shook his head "N-no! I-it's a m-mon-ster!"

The young noblewoman was shocked. She had questions but supposed they would have to wait. "Nevermind, just hold still; I need to treat those wounds as soon as possible!" Alma attempted to make her friend sit still so she could treat him but the knight refused.

"N-no, my l-lady! T-there's no t-time! W-we m-must l-leave t-this place at o-once!"

Alma wanted to argue but seeing the expression on her friend's face made her realize the gravity of the situation they were in. "Very well" she said as she took Justin's arm and draped it over her shoulders. She didn't want to waste time arguing so she gave into the knight's pleas, hoping that they would be able to get out of the castle quickly and that he would allow her to treat his wounds once they were safe.

After what felt like an eternity of wandering, the two companions made it about halfway through the castle when Justin's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, grimacing in pain. When Alma managed to pry his arm away from his midsection, she discovered to her horror that the wounds he received from Hashmalum when the monster grabbed him by the waist was far more serious then she thought and was furious that Justin had kept it from her out of fear that they would lose precious time treating him.

"Sir Justin! How could you keep this from me?! Why did you not let me treat you sooner?!" she demanded with tears in her eyes.

Instead of answering right away, the knight finally collapsed onto his back from pain and exhaustion; it was obvious by now that he had lost a lot of blood and simply could not go on. Looking at Alma with tired eyes, he answered weakly "F-forg-ive m-me my l-lady. I p-pro-mised S-sir I-Iz-lude t-that I w-would p-pro-tect y-you first. Y-you m-must go o-on w-with-out m-me, I-I will o-only s-slow you d-down…"

"No, please don't say that!" she pleaded, her voice breaking "You can make it, just hold on a little longer!"

But the knight shook his head. His loyalty to Izlude and Alma may have been unwavering but his physical body was already at its limit; he could no longer even move his limbs, let alone lead her out of the castle. He knew that his wounds were fatal and that nothing could save him now but he could not bear the thought of his dear friend dying at the hands of the creature that was once his commander's father.

"I-I am s-sorry b-but it its t-too l-late for m-me... The l-lib-brary... N-near t-the s-south wall... T-there is a-a s-sec-ret p-passage t-there... I-it is your o-only ch-chance... N-now g-go, my l-lady, p-please…"

The knight could say no more as he slowly closed his eyes and went limp in Alma's arms. It was all she could do from bursting into tears but she knew that Justin was right; there was a deadly monster on the loose and every minute she stayed here, she was in danger. Kneeling before the body of the deceased knight, Alma said a quick prayer for her loyal friend.

A friend who was loyal unto death.

**A/N: Ok, now I am nearing the end of my fic. Since my specialty is writing romance/drama/suspense, I am not very good at writing action scenes and I hope my readers will find my version of the fight between Izlude and Hashmalum satisfying. I drew inspiration from 'Desires For Peace: The Wishes of Izlude' by Unknownforce and 'Gilded Jade' by Mintaka for the fight scene with one of the differences being the interference of Sir Justin Timbel, my OC ;) Anyway, stick around for the next chapter; I can't wait to finish this fic so I can get started on the sequel! ;)**


	10. Sweet Love, Survive

**A/N: Ok, this is it; the last chapter of my fic. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far; I really appreciate it ^^ As some of you may have guessed, I have chosen Justin to take the place of the nameless Riovanes knight who released Alma near the end of chapter 3 of FFT and had him release her from her guest chambers instead of a dungeon cell. I also feel that giving him a bigger role in Alma's escape makes him more then another faceless victim of the Riovanes Castle massacre who chose to release Alma out of compassion.  
**

**Chapter 10: Sweet Love, Survive**

Izlude let out a strangled cry as Hashmalum lifted him off the ground by his throat, choking him, but he refused to give up. He may not be able to win this battle but that did not mean he would let this monster have his head so easily. The best he could hope for was to buy enough time for Justin and Alma to escape and was determined to keep fighting until his body gave out or the off chance that Hashmalum himself would fall. One way or another, it ends now, and he hoped that his sister and his love would forgive him if he did not survive this battle.

"Now to end this farce…" the lionesque demon growled.

"Not…just…yet…" Izlude gasped in a strangled whisper as he managed to shove his sword between the creature's eyes; if he could only sever its head, he may have a chance. By now, both him and Hashmalum himself were suffering from multiple injuries with the demon missing an arm that Izlude had severed earlier. But even with a missing arm, Hashmalum was still not to be taken lightly. So far, the young knight blade had lasted longer then the rest of the knights he started the battle with who did not have his strength and skills. He did not fault the ones who chose to run away, especially if they felt that their lord was not worth dying for. But it wasn't for Barrington or even himself that Izlude was fighting for; it was for his father, Justin, and of course, Alma.

Hashmalum roared with pain as he hurled Izlude to the ground; by now, the young knight blade can no longer keep a grip on his sword and felt the handle slip from his grasp. He watched in horror as the monster pulled the blade from his face as if were merely a splinter; without a weapon, he would stand no chance against the creature and braced himself for the deathblow he was sure would follow. But to his surprise, Hashmalum did not strike. Even if he himself did not realize it, Izlude had caused him more damage then he thought and the demon would need to revert back to his human form before he could start healing itself.

"You are stronger then I thought, boy" he growled "I clearly underestimated you; had I known sooner, I would not have killed you. But no matter; you will never serve our cause any more then that stubborn fool you call your father. I have more important matters to attend to now so you can just stay here and die regretting your meaningless, pitiful life!" And with that, the monster turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving the young knight blade had who dared to challenge him to die a slow and agonizing death.

Izlude laid with his back against the wall, his body racked with pain. The demon was not even merciful enough to put him out of his misery. But no matter; as long as he was able to distract the monster long enough for his friend and love to escape, that was all he could ask for. It had been over ten minutes since Justin left and he knew his friend was familiar enough with the castle's layout to lead Alma into the underground tunnels and outside to safety. His only regret was that he would not be able to keep his promise to his love to marry her after the war was over.

_I am so sorry, Alma…Meliadoul…father… I have failed you all. All these years I followed this imposter ignorantly, blind to his evil, letting him lead me on the path to destruction. No… that isn't really true. Deep down, I knew, I felt it, but I chose not to see. I can only pray those I hold dear won't suffer for my mistakes…_

No sooner did these thoughts crossed Izlude's mind when he heard an inhuman scream of agony echo through the castle hallways which gave him a flicker of hope. Could it mean that Ramza and his companions have stormed the castle and finished what he started? If he could, Izlude would have gotten up and tried to confirm his suspicion but right now, he could no longer even move his limbs, let alone get up and wander the castle. Hashmalum may be right about him dying but Izlude would not let himself die giving up hope that Ramza will succeed where he had failed, especially with Alma by his side…

**SSSSSS**

After saying a final prayer for the deceased Sir Justin Timbel, Alma forced herself to get back onto her feet and move on. It pained her to know that these castle hallways, which was littered with corpses and thick with the stench of blood and death, was to be his final resting place, but it could not be helped. Justin had begged her to leave Riovanes as soon as possible and she could not find it in herself to deny a dying man's wish so she carefully made her way through the castle to search for the library where the promised secret passage was hidden. Passing through the foyer, Alma thought her heart would stop when she saw the gigantic corpse of a monster with a huge humanoid body and head of a demonic ram. Was this the monster Justin spoke of that caused all this carnage? If so, that meant she could relax a bit but not too much since she wasn't completely out of danger yet; she still had to get out of Riovanes no matter what.

As Alma searched the hallways, she came upon Duke Barrington's meeting room where the door was closed and the place was dead quiet. She knew the library was past this room and that she should move on without haste but Alma could not bear to leave without knowing what has become of her love who was supposed to have met here with the duke and his father earlier so against her better judgment, Alma opened the door and went inside. As soon as she entered, she wished she hadn't.

The room was littered with the crushed, mutilated corpses of at least a dozen knights, all of them Barrington's personal bodyguards. Alma noticed that the worst of the castle carnage was in this very room; the victims, being only standard knights with no special skills or training, fell easily to whatever monster did this to them. If she wasn't already nauseous with the overpowering scent of blood, Alma would have screamed. Her first instinct was to turn heel and run out of this deathtrap as fast as her legs could carry her before a groan in the corner caught her attention. Upon closer inspection, Alma realized that it was Izlude lying against the wall, his golden armor badly dented and his green cloak stained with blood, both Hashmalum's and his own.

"My love!" the Beoulve girl cried as she forgot the horrid sight in the room and rushed to Izlude's side. Upon hearing Alma's voice, Izlude managed to lift his head and look towards her direction; when he stared past her without seeing her, Alma realized that he was blind, the head injuries he sustained from Hashmalum having destroyed his vision.

"Alma… is that you?"

"Yes, its me, Izlude! My God, who did this to you?!"

"Never mind that… What are you still doing here?" He demanded weakly "I ordered Justin to get you out…"

Alma dropped her head, ashamed to look Izlude in the eyes even though she knew he could not see the shame and anguish on her face. "I'm sorry… he tried but he couldn't make it…"

Understanding dawned on the young knight blade. "I see… in any case, you must leave this place, do not stay here a moment longer, please, I beg you… there is a… monster on the loose."

"There is no need, I saw his body in the hall. My brother must have killed him so there is no need to fight anymore."

"You don't know how many more of them there could be… please go…"

Alma shook her head, the tears she had been holding back now falling freely, as she touched Izlude's face. Although he still breathed, she could feel the coldness of death setting in; it was a feeling she knew all too well, having felt it when she held her dying father's hand as he laid on his deathbed all those years ago.

"No, I won't leave you, my love. You can make it, I will help you!" Summoning her strongest healing magic, Alma attempted to heal Izlude's wounds but his injuries were too severe for even the most advanced cleric. The best she could do was melt away his physical pain and make him comfortable enough to breath and speak easier but she was still only delaying the inevitable.

"Alma… please don't lie to me, I know you too well by now… I don't have much time left so please listen to what I have to say; My father, Weigraf, and the rest of his top officials…they are no longer human but demons possessing their bodies through the power of the Holy Stones." Reaching into his green cloak, Izlude pulled out a purple stone with the sign of Pieces on it along with a letter sealed in an envelope. "Give this stone to your brother and this letter to my sister, Meliadoul if you should ever happen to run across her; I know she would aid your cause. Your brother was right about everything; I am sorry I doubted him…and you…"

"No, you can't die now, please! I love you!"

Hearing his love's cries of anguish pained Izlude more then anything Hashmalum could have done to him but he did not want her to throw her life away so carelessly just because of him.

"Forgive me, Alma… I am sorry that I could not keep my promise to you but you cannot let yourself die here… Your brother needs you and the world needs him. He may be a heretic, but he is the only one who can save Ivalice now. Please, you must promise me that you will survive…"

Alma couldn't believe she was being put in the same spot of being unable to deny a dying man's wish twice in one day but it appeared that she had no choice.

"Yes, Izlude… I promise."

The young knight blade smiled weakly, his own sightless eyes misty with tears as he looked into the face of the woman he would see no more. "I love you, Alma, I always will… you are the best thing that has ever happened to me… please promise me one more thing before I go…"

"Anything…"

"Don't ever forget me…"

Alma took Izlude's face in her hands as she leaned forward to kiss him one last time, the tears from her own eyes falling on his cheeks. Since she knew she could not save him from his fate, the only thing she could do was tell him what he needed to hear while he still can.

"I could never… good-bye…my love…"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Alma felt Izlude use the last of his strength to return her kiss before going limp in her arms as Justin had before him. She had lost loved ones before but none of their deaths have struck her as hard as Izlude's. Alma wanted nothing more then to lay down and die herself but she already made Izlude a promise. Both he and Justin had given their lives for her and she couldn't let it be a needless sacrifice. The world was in danger and there were still things she needed to do. Her love was right. Ramza needed her, and the world needed him; if anything were to happen to her, her brother would not have the will to keep fighting and Ivalice, no, possibly the world, would be doomed.

Putting the Holy Stone and letter in the pocket of her dress, Alma stood up. So consumed was she by her grief that she failed to notice the footsteps of someone approaching until she saw a tall, robust man clad in golden armor and a purple cloak walk into the room. The man had dark brown hair streaked with grey and dark green eyes and while he was no longer young, he was still a very attractive man who looked like Izlude might have had he lived another thirty years or so. Alma had never seen this man before but she knew without a doubt that he must be Vormav Tingel, leader of the Knights Templar, or more accurately, a Zodiac demon in his form. While he had reverted to the form of Izlude's father, the Beoulve girl was not fooled; she knew exactly what he was and found herself trembling with fear in his presence. Izlude and Justin was right; she should have gotten out of here while she still had the chance but now it was too late.

Upon seeing Alma, Vormav grinned, a mirthless grin that hid his hideous dark nature and intentions, as if he was delighted by all the bloodshed he had caused. Forgetting her fear for a moment, Alma screamed at him.

"How could you, you monster! He was your son! Your only son!"

Vormav snorted. "I've no use for that weakling. But do not worry, you will be joining him soon enough!"

The knight started to approach Alma and every instinct she had was screaming at her to run but her body would not obey her command. It was as if her feet was being rooted to the ground in her fear. "Do not fear…" he assured her "You won't suffer…much…"

Before Alma could reply, they heard an inhuman sound that appeared to come from another part of the castle. Alma wasn't sure what it was but Vormav had a better idea. "What? Velius was killed?" he asked, more to himself then his intended victim. Upon confirming his own suspicion through an unknown power, he turned to Alma and chuckled in amusement as if his comrade's death was some kind of joke. "Heh…your brother has the devil's own luck…"

It was finally then that Alma was able to move again; if she can somehow get past Vormav and through the door, she might have a chance. Unfortunately, the knight had already anticipated her move and grabbed her before she could move but as soon as he did, a brilliant flash of light came between them, startling him.

"What? Why is Virgo responding? You can't be…"

Alma was confused as to what Vormav meant and when he looked at her, his face split into a frightening grin once more. "Very nice! I didn't expect to find you here! I thought it would take another hundred years to find you; I never dreamed you were the one!"

Alma had no idea what he meant and did not care to find out. "Stop! Let go of me!" she cried. But it was a futile effort. It looked like she was going to join Izlude and Justin sooner then she thought but unfortunately, the possessed knight had other plans.

"No need to fear…I won't kill you; now come here!" Before Alma can protest, she felt the knight slam a fist into her gut, and all was darkness. As the pair disappeared, the only witness to the scene, a shining blue stone, fell to the floor with a clang…

**Fin**

**A/N: Ok, I've decided to end this fic right about here because we all know what happens with Alma, Ramza, and the rest of the gang beyond this point. For those of you who haven't finished FFT yet, I won't spoil it here. For those of you who have been following this fic for the last 3 years, my profound apologies for keeping you waiting so long because I wasn't sure how to continue and finish until I played the PSP version of FFT. I experimented with an idea in which Izlude survives and escapes the castle with Alma but that would likely alter the story too much and I wanted to remain as true to the original storyline as possible. However, I still think Izlude and Alma are meant to be and am currently brainstorming for a sequel that will bring them together again after the end of the Lion War. How will I do it? I don't wanna spoil the surprise but I'll give my fans one hint: check out the Rafa/Malak cutscene at the end of chapter 3, right before chapter 4 begins ;)  
**


End file.
